Kingdom Hearts: Guardians
by Iris-Water.G
Summary: One day Iris faints and has a dream about a boy named Sora. Soon after her and her friends are given powers. Soon a organization member, Axel, kidnaps and takes them to the organization, revealing them as the Guardains. After going rouge Axel takes them to fix all the worlds keyholes that have been damaged by Heartless. Fallow the Guardians as they protect Sora in secret!
1. Nightmare

_**Kingdom hearts: Guardians**_

Nightmare

All I could hear was my friends screaming, but I couldn't see a thing. A dark abyss filled my eyes. I looked at my hand, it was glowing like the rest of my body; but all around me was complete darkness. I was in the darkness, alone. I felt nothing at all, no happiness, no fear, nothing. Until, I heard a voice. It was a boy, yelling out some girl's name. It wasn't mine but I walked near the voice. I turned to my side and saw him, lying on what was a plate of light. I ran to his aid, he didn't look hurt at all. He opened his eyes and he looked into mine.

"Kairi!" he screamed. I didn't say a word, I didn't want to, I don't even think I could. But he talked to me.

"Do you know what happened to Kairi and the princesses!" I didn't answer, I didn't know the answer. I felt useless, I just put my head down.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" He asked. I then opened my mouth, I wanted to talk this time. I couldn't. He stood up and started to look around. I was scared he would leave me and I would be alone again.

"Iris." I whispered.

He turned to me and asked "What?" I looked up.

"My name is Iris and I don't know why either one of us is here." We both were on the plate of light, confused. We both were mute, until I broke the silence.

"Who's Kairi?"

"She's one of my friends. . .RIKU!" He jumped a bit, his baggy red and white outfit bounced on him as the chains on his red caprees and his chain necklace with a crown as the pendant jingled. He put his hands on his head making his brown spiky hair mess up and his fingerless red, sliver, white, and gold colored gloves started to quiver.

"Ah crap!" He yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My other friend Riku, he went completely evil. I can't believe that this could happen. He never acted like this on the island; we acted like ordinary kids." He looked about my age at that time, fourteen. He calmed down.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"How are you here?" I felt like the questions between us were the only thing keeping us sane. I answered.

"I have no idea, I was walking home from my school bus stop with my three friends, Lily, Violet, and Rose, then well, I came here." I looked in his deep blue eyes and he looked into mine.

"Ok, well what to do now." He sounded so confused. I wasn't what he was looking for. I wasn't a magician who could break him out from here. He looked so sad. His face was so gentle, he felt like an old friend I havn't seen for years. When my friends looked or were sad I would do only one thing. Joke around and make them smile.

"Got a deck of cards?" He looked up a bit bewildered.

"Well, it's just that usually when I'm in a dark pit of nothing I like to play a nice game of solitare." I said solitare like an idiot and had a goofy crooked smile painted on my face. He started to snicker then it erupted into a laughter. I laughed with him, then we were both laughing like idiots, like we were friends for years.

"The only card game I'm good at is Goldfish." His smile was heart warming.

"How about a game of Ro-Sham-Bo then?" A confident look appered on his face as he grabed my hand. He started to use all of his focus at my neck.

"Eh, nice tattoo." he said with a smile. I grabbed my neck.

"What tattoo?" I asked. I looked down at my hand that wasn't holding his and I saw blue and white swirl-like markings gliding across my skin.

"What the-" He screamed until the darkness formed into a hand-like object and started to pull him down into the darkness.

"Oh my God!" I couldn't believe my eyes. He punched, kicked, and fought the darkness all he could. I looked back down at my left hand and saw that I was dissolving. I wanted to scream for him, but I didn't know his name. I looked at him as he screamed my name.

"Iris!" I couldn't fight my fears anymore, I wouldn't let go of his hand. I tried to pull him back towards me. I couldn't help him, I was disappearing from this place, without him while I just squezzed his hand trying to help him. But failing. We knew we couldn't fight no matter what it was but I had to know one thing

"What's your name!" Nothing was left but our hands, but I could still see us but it was like I was floating above. The only thing I saw was our hands grasping together so tightly. I was so scared I closed my eyes and then a voice came from the darkness, his voice.

"Sora!"


	2. Last day

Last day

I opened my eyes to see my bed room. The crappy run down room was over filled with clothes and paper from school, doodles, and song writing. It was probably the millionth time I had that dream since last year. I trudged to my pearl white vanity covered in used clothes and hair care products. I looked closely in the mirror, I was fifteen now and my hair was different, darker brown, a little shorter, layers, and my short bangs were swooped to the side instead of just planted across my forehead. It was called the scene style. I like to think that I'm more mature but according to my parents and friends I'm exactly the opposite. A loud knock came at my door.

"You up yet Iris? Better hurry up, don't wanna be late for the last day of school!" It was one of my friends that came over my house with two other friends for breakfast, Violet. She and the other two lived so close, and my mom always welcomed them in to wait for me. I got dressed in the school uniform, red plaid skirt, white dress short sleeve shirt, red matching plaid tie, and black dress shoes over white socks. I put my make-up on and I got my hair looking normal, but most of all I was thinking about Sora and how my dream tied into my life.

I was just about ready. I slid my hand across my vanity and found my black and blue choker. The lace was simple and black but the pendant was a heart, not like any heart but more designed with the inward ends swirling inwards in-caved in deep black. But the inside was a beautiful blue, no designs in the blue, the color was just enough to make the person wearing it shine. I put on the choker and even though it didn't match anything I was wearing, I looked beautiful.

"Iris!" My mother's yell was the worst. She was a monster in the morning. People say I look alot like her, and that was okay because she was beautiful, just plump. I started out my room then I hit my knee up agaisnt the ride cymbal of my drumset. I made a spazzy squeal and limped out of the room.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen where I saw my mom cooking eggs and my friends eating and having a conversation with my mom.

"Hey guys." I said rubbing the extra sleep out of my eye. Rose didn't answer, Violet's mouth was full of eggs so she waved to me and Lily got up and gave me a hug. The three friends that were with me, and happen to be my friends that lived closet to me. They had the same exact choker I had but their's were black and a different color. Lily's was gray and black. She is my best friend, I can trust her with anything. Her long blonde hair pulled back with a red ribbon to match her uniform. It was normally grey but because it matched what she normally wore. Her light blue eyes had turned to a tint of gray, but at the same time being blue.

Violet's was green and black. She was the tomboy-joker of all four of us, pulling pranks, making quick come backs, telling jokes. Her wittiness overcame all of ours combined. She wore her short dark brown, almost black, hair down, with some covering her right eye. Her hazel eyes, just like Lily's tinted, but Violet's was more on the green side.

Rose's was red and black. She had to be the one I can't stand. She is always mean to me and the only reason she hangs out with me is because of Lily, Violet and some of my other friends that like her (I have no idea how). Her curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail only left two curls to sit beside her face, while her glasses were in the way of her eyes. Her dark brown eyes fit perfectly in the middle of her brown, delicate (but evil) skin, Just like the other's had tinted over to a reddish.

Oh, yes, there was some kind of story behind the necklaces, it doesn't make much sense but it's the only thing me and my friends have to an explanation. Something not normal for Clarity City, my home town.

_The day I fainted and had that dream was the day we found the choker's. We were walkin home from the bus stop. After I fainted and had the first dream of the darkness and Sora, when I woke up, my friends asked me questions. "Are you ok?, Should we go to the doctor?, Do you need anything?" I didn't really answer. I just got up and went on my way to my favorite hangout place, the park. Me and my other friends would go there sometimes but today it was just us four. When they asked me questions about my dream I just ignored the question and moved the topic to something else._

_When we finally settled down and started talking like normal teenagers, the weird stuff started to happen. Lily was sitting on the back rest of one of the benches. Took a deep breath, exhaled and a strong gust blew the direction of the way she blew. Our bags, leaves, and other objects around us started to get blown away by the wind. It was so strong, Lily was the only one not toppled over by the wind. Which we found strange because she was really unbalanced and sitting on a unsteady backrest, we thought she would be the first one to fall._

_Not much later I kinda told Violet off, but being nice, just playful. Of course she told me off ten times as worse, about my hair. When I went to throw a frisbe to some cute guys who accidently passed it over here and rocks bounced from the ground to my stomach, making me look like a spaz in front of the hot boys and embarresing me. I looked over to my friends and Violet was the only one not laughing at first. But after she came into realization she laughed with the other. She must have been in deep thought of what happened._

_Right after Violets effect, Rose started to cough a nasty dry cough. She squinted her eyes and coughed louder. We all tried to help, Lily actually got up and walked over to her. Rose then let out one big cough and like a dragon a tiny flame emerged from her plump lips. Rose cleared her throat and went on. We did also trying to think that didn't happen. But sadly it did._

_We then soon after explained it to be we were running around to much, and we were dehydrating. I got a bottle of water out of Lily's bag and we decided to waterfall. I opened up the bottle, but it was hard to open. I forced it open making it fly up in the air, making the water fly out also. I put my hands in front of it, in my mind telling it to stop and . . . It did. No one could believe it, I then balled my hands in a fist and the water dropped. _

_We were done for the day, we couldn't take any more freaky stuff. Before we left for home, we promised to the grave not to tell a soul what happened here today. The next day in the morning all of us found the necklaces right by our bedsides. Everyday we had the strange feeling to put on the choker, like everyday we did. Since that day the strange things started to happen to us more often. Lily and Violet would tell me when either Lily could control the way the wind could blow, or when Violet told me about how she could move rocks inch by inch everyday just by looking at them. Rose never talked to me about it, she didn't like me that much. But when she came over some nights for a bon-fire, which were lil parties I would invite all of my friends to, she would stare at the fire and I could tell when she wanted it to become larger or smaller._

_Me? Well, I was always interested. Every night I would go into my bathroom and fill the sink up with water. I would wave my hand around the water until something happened like the water rising into my hand to make a ball, or it to fallow my finger when I moved it. It has become more lively everyday; my power is what I called it. I think so was their's. And today is finally the day we all were going to go to the woods behind my house to go "camping" and talk all about these powers._

"If you guys don't get going you're gonna miss your bus." My mom said cleaning up. We realized it was only a couple minutes until the bus came to pick us up at our bus stop.

"Aw crap! Gotta go, bye momma! Love ya!" I said to my mommy.

"Bye mommy! Love you!" Lily called out to my mom. Me and Lily were so close she decided to call my mommy 'mommy'. It's a sister thing, but I can't call her mommy yet, I just feel weird. My friends also said thank you and goodbye to my mom. Instead of running to the bus stop we decided to walk, less tiring. We were talking and joking when a bumped into a guy.

"Ouch!" both came out of us. We both went down, my blance not good in the morning and i guess he was just clumsy. I open up my eyes to see a boy about seventeen, really tall and skinny with long spiky red hair. He got up, dusted off his black faded jeans and helped me up. He bright green eyes pierced into my soul.

"I'm sorry, girly. You ok?"

"Yea, I'm all good. Thanks." I responded. He didn't respond back, he look at the necklace on my neck and the awkward silence grew. I started to laugh nervously.

"My eyes are up here dude." He looked at me, my heart dropped. He looked so cool, but something about him scared a tiny peice of my soul.

"Sorry, I was just looking at your necklace."

"Yea, that's why I made the joke." We both laughed nerviously and he looked behind me at my friends. "You guys must be really good friends if you all got matching necklaces." Rose's stare grew dark at him telling him 'That girl you're talking to, yea she's not my friend.' Even though she didn't say it I knew that what she said in her mind.

A loud beep came from the right, it was the bus. We all screamed from surprise. Violet, Lily, and Rose ran to the bus while I stood just for a second to say goodbye.

"Bye, sorry again." I then ran to the bus. When I got on I looked from the window at him, he looked confused looking at a picture. He then looked at the bus, I felt like he was looking for me. The bus pulled off and he walked away.

The whole day I was thinking of talking about the weird stuff that happen to us but today I thought I saw him again, not Sora, but red-head. I didn't tell Lily, Violet, or Rose, I was to near my other friends that didn't know anything about the strange stuff going on to often. In the hallway, that's where I think I saw him. He wasn't walking in the crowd of people, but he was sitting on the ledge of a window, that looked like on the inside, staring at me. I couldn't help to think, are my friends, Sora and Red-head all tied into one?


	3. Hello's and Goodbye's

_**Hello's and Goodbye's**_

The day was finally over, I didn't see red-head for the rest of the day. We were finally on our way to the camping spot in the woods, not to far away from my house.

"My feet hurt!" Lily complained. She was wearing a gray dress with two little zippers on the ends and sides of her dress and black leggings coming to the knees. Her black flats were trying to come off every time she walked but she just fit them back on. I can't tell you how many times she readjusted her gray headband and her gray gloves. When you saw her you could think, Responsible and nice.

"Suck it up!" Rose said with a smile, and we all laughed. Rose was wearing a red tank-top with black around the shoulder and on the ends of her shirt. It said "Death 2 Cute" with a bunny tied up was hanging from the 2. The straps connected to a black hood on the end so she could easily cover her face from the cops. Her dark blue skinny jeans were getting mud on the ends while they mostly stuck on her red and black sneakers. But she didn't seem to care, she just played with her four wristbands that were red and black on her right arm. When you saw her you could think- well with her evil and bored expression, I- I mean you could think . . . well, evil.

"Finally, we were acting like normal teens again!" Violet said putting her hands on her head. Violet wore her usual silky shirt that had 00 on the front and shoulders, just like a football jersey just for girls. The zeros, neckline, and ends were green while her hood was black like the rest of her shirt. She wore tan caprees ending at her knees and black and white sneakers. One black wristband on her right and a green one on her left. When you saw her you could think, Tomboy.

And Finally I was wearing a blue short sleeved V-neck and my black cargo vest. My black short ended at the middle of my thigh and the chain hanging from it hanged about there also. My hi-top XX converse had blue laces and stopped at my knees. But what we all wore in common was our chokers. I used my power to clear the water from the mud so it would turn into dirt and I wouldn't get to dirty. I was ashamed. I had these powers and I didn't know what to do with them, or why I had them.

Then I thought 'That ginger I bumped into today at the bus stop, I saw him today in school. Should I tell them?' I could fight it no more, I had to tell them.

"I saw that guy I bumped into today at school!"

Violet started to slouch. "It was nice while it lasted."

Rose started to slow down to get by my side. "Guess someone has a crush on a random dude. An't that right _Prissy Irissy_!"

"I told you not to call me that and I don't have a crush on that guy. He's a crepper! I mean, come on! Don't you at least find it kind a weird?"

Lily started to walk faster. "First that Sora guy now the punk guy. Wow Iris, you on a roll."

"She's just crazy." Rose implied.

I stopped and said "Hey! Don't bring my craziness into this!" Then we laughed like we used to. I missed it so much. When we were laughing we heard another voice in sync with the laughter, a dude's. We stopped in our tracks and looked around trying to figure out what it was. Then a voice came from the treetops

"Why did we stop laughing?" I looked at him in the treetops, just hangin'. It was Red-head, but he looked different. He wore a long black jacket, kind a like a cloak but more pimped out, black gloves, and black shoes, He kinda looked like a weird Goth with little teardrops painted on his cheeks upside down and his sly grin pointing to us.

"I thought we were just having fun?" I stepped back and pointed at him.

"What in the hell! Guy's run, he's a crepper! He's gonna kill us!" He snickered.

"Nah, can't, Organization wouldn't let me, _Prissy Irissy._"

Lily tried to buck up as she spoke. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head and jumped down as we backed up.

"Well let's talk about this little by little. Kingdom hearts. The source of all light and darkness that fills every world. Got it memorized?"

"Worlds? So there are more worlds then ours, right?" Rose said

"Correct." He said back "Kingdom Hearts can give anyone power, ultimate power. When it is disturbed a Keyblade wielder is chosen. The Keyblade wielder goes to world to world that is infected by Heartless, so he or she can lock the world back up; that where Keyholes for every world come in. The Heartless are attracted to worlds with princesses, or girls with the most pure of hearts. Because to get Kingdom Hearts true power you first need at least seven princesses to open that power. For the first time to get the power anyways, after that Kingdom Hearts needs a little more kick to get the power. The power of Kingdom Hearts is never supposed to go to anyone so the Keyblade wielder must stop them, but if he or she fails then the Guardians are granted their powers." He stopped and looked at us with cunning eyes, I think I could speak for all of us when I say we were creeped out by this guy.

"You girls are the Guardians."

My knees were wobbly, I felt like I was about to fall on my face. But I was the first to speak up.

"G-Guardians?" I couldn't hide my fear in my voice, I didn't know what was going on and I hated that. He came closer to me

"Yea, the Guardians have the powers of every world, you girls are fire, earth, wind, and water; Some major elements." Violet sat on a stump staggered

"That's the reason I can control dirt and rock." He turned to her

"So your earth." She looked at him like he was a nut but didn't answer.

"Who here can control fire?" he asked. For a moment it was quiet, I didn't think anyone was gonna say anything.

"Why am I playing dumb, I know who has each power from your necklaces, The mark of the Guardians." He said. I grabbed the heart pendant and swallowed my fear. But then Lily spoke up in a shaky voice

"The heart?"

"Well, kinda, The heart is the symbol of Kingdom Hearts, the necklace just shows that you're the Guardians. You guys dont seem to have the mark yet. That I dont know why." He responded.

He pointed at Rose "Fire,"

Then at Lily "Wind,"

He then walked to me and said "And finally little Iris is Water." I put my head down and mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Iris?" As my head rose, using the rest of my courage to speak

"Back off!" I yelled. I realized I had powers, and I can fight, with and without them; even though I can't really control them. He stepped back, just a step and said

"Don't we have a backbone." I gave him the evil glare not saying a word.

"Well ok, we need to get moving to the Organization or I'm finished." He said.

"Were not going anywhere!" Rose said. Lily then turned from scared to serious.

"You still didn't tell me what you want with us!" He didn't take his evil glare off me

"Since the Organization has to get Kingdom Hearts we need the Guardian's to help us get it since . . . " after that he didn't answer. A frown appeared on his face. He looked sad, I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Whatever so since my first plan didn't work out now it's this one." We needed to get out of here.

Maybe we could take him on, we were pretty tough. As soon as I thought of that he put his hand out to the side and fire circled around it turning into a wild looking red and sliver chakram. He put out the other and the same happened to the other.

"So you guys gonna come or am I gonna have to make you?" My heart sank. I didn't know what to do. No I know what I wanted to do, go home. So that's what I did. I pushed my friends my way and just ran. I heard him sigh and a then a crackling noise. Then I seen fire circle in front of me so I stopped in my tracks as he appeared from the fire.

"Come on, I really don't want to do this the hard way." I felt like a heart attack was just about to come but then rocks came from behind me.

"Get away you freak!" It was Lily and Violet with Rose just catching up. But I couldn't move, maybe it was the shock but I just couldn't do it. He was blocking the rocks with his arm.

"I'm not the only freak here!" The words came out of his mouth fast but I heard them loud and clear. I could relate, I was a freak. I was a freak who could control water. I then raised my palm and thought of water from the ground coming up and tying him up. I opened my eyes and he was struggling to get out of the water rope. My friends an I were shocked.

"Iris how did you-" I interrupted Rose

"You know how I did it, now lets go!" Running through the forest from a freak just like us. Not a normal day really. I could feel it he got out.

"Guys he got-" The tree to the right of us caught on fire. Couldn't stop, had to run. A scream came from behind. Lily! I turned to find the guy holding her.

"Lily!" we all said it simultaneously. She let out a loud shriek and she dissolved into wind to reappear only five feet away. She then blew a giant gust of wind to him which made him get blown away. Violet grabbed her arm to make her stop and we continued running. The ground started to rumble I turned to Violet and she had her hand to the ground making it shake. She grabbed me and Lily and fallowed Rose who was already ahead of us.

Rose put her hands in the air and a ring of fire was around us and him.

"Rose!"

"We have to fight him and then we'll be free. He won't be able to escape because he can't control my fire like I can't his." She didn't know that, all she knew is that she couldn't control his.

"Right! I can't control yours!" He called out.

"Leave us alone! You can obviously control fire there has to be other who can do that too!" confusion hit his face.

"The Organization has the powers, but we took them from Kingdom Hearts when the heartless made us Nobodies. You guys are the real deal." He turned to Rose.

"You can turn off my powers, you just don't know how to yet." We were more powerful then him is what he told us. I didn't know what to do. So I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Guys, this has to be the only way to find out what really we are." They looked at me crazy. "Think about it guys. We have no idea what's going on. This is probably the only way." Rose put her hands on her hips and gave me a dirty look

"Iris, shut up you have no idea what your talking about."

"You have a better idea!" No one did. All the fire clamed down until it all disappeared. I turned to him looking determined, even though I felt so weak in the knees and scared. I felt like throwing up.

"What's the plan, Red-head?" The chakrams disappeared into ash and he crossed his arms.

"Well Prissy, What were going to do is go back to the castle and find out what the boss man is gonna do with you guys." Wait, what!

"Aren't you the boss?"

"Me? No, I'm number VIII (8) in Organization XIII." I had no other questions until I found out more about my powers. The silence determined no one else did either. He put his hand to the side and a black hole appeared from the ground and made a door-ish black hole.

"Come on."

"Wait, what about our families!" Violet was a big daddy's girl. I loved my family to, we all did. We had to know the answer.

"Well, DiZ already messed with your world making it when you do come back people will think you have always been there and never left." Again, had to believe him. No other choice really. We didn't know who _DiZ _was but really we didn't know anything

Lily walked in front of the hole.

"Are we suppose to . . . Go in?" He shrugged.

"That's the only way to the castle so you can if you wanna." She put her hand in. It didn't hurt her so she slowly but surly got all the way in. Next was Violet who just ran in. Than Rose who walked in still looking proud. I walked towards the hole. I turned to the back of me and shed a single tear. I thought to myself _I love you_ to all my family and friends.

"Let's go Pri- I mean Iris." I turned to him

"If you even try to hurt my friends or me I'll gut you like a sheep. I may not know all about my powers but I can already tell I'm powerful!" His face phased from surprised to a poker face.

"What's your name?" I asked. He looked at me with his poker face.

"Axel." His poker face swirled into an expression of almost sorry for taking me away. He didn't say anything else. I just went through not thinking about anything else.


	4. Organization XIII

_**Organization 13**_

I didn't breath when I was in the hole. It wasn't like a hole at all more like a door leading straight to the . . . Castle. When my foot touched the marble flooring I opened my eyes. We were in a room that was pearl white. It was surrounded by giant windows in the front of the room. The back was where a hallway was, dark and freighting. Well to me anyways. The walls seemed like a white metal, curving around making a perfect oval for a room. It wasn't the biggest room but I bet it could fit about 250 people maybe more. Three couches on each side of the room, also pure white. Lily and Violet were sitting on it, Lily rubbing her back and Violet rubbing her head. I could only assume when Violet came running in she knocked into Lily. Rose was looking out the window and then I noticed it. Behind the darkness of the night and the other buildings creeping before it was a moon. Like the moon back in Clarity City but it was in the shape of a heart.

I hand came from the hole pushing me forward.

"A lil' word of advice, move when thing comes up." It was Axel. He looked ticked when he walked in.

"Where in the hell is he? He said he would be here right when I got you four!" I couldn't care what he was saying, my eyes were still glued on the moon. He turned to me and said

"That's Kingdom Hearts. That's the way were gonna get our hearts back." The heart is a vital organ that pumps blood throughout your body. What does he mean? He couldn't be talking to me right now without it. I was about to ask him, what he was talking about but then a voice came from the hallway.

"Good work, Axel. Safe and-" He stopped talking and came out of the shadows. He wore the same exact get-up as Axel but he had his hood covering his face. "Axel these are four teenage girls. Not the Guardians!"

"Put your hood down, smartass. Look closely, it's them." He put his hood down. His hair was long and blue with his long bangs slicked back on his head making a spike effect on his scalp. My eyes were planted on a giant X scar in between his terrifying yellow eyes. He trudged over to Lily and fiercely picked her up by her arm. I wanted to go over to her to free her but Axel was in my way, I was sure he would stop me. Rose and Violet also looked that way but to scared to do anything. The man stared into the necklace.

"So it is." He gentle let her go. "Please accept my apology, Wind guardian." She still looked confused but responded.

"Yeah, sure." He faced all of us.

"I am Saïx, second in command. We are having a meeting at this time now. All of the Organization, that is left, is attending."

"Don't all Nobody's go to every meeting?" When Axel interrupted Saïx's fake smile turned into a evil scowl.

"Let's go." He turned and started to walk down the hallway my friends fallowed, I didn't want to but Axel pushed me so I started to walk. As soon as he put a foot in the darkness the light's came on.

"Xaldin fixed the light's." Saïx said.

"Finally." Axel added. After that Saïx's walk seemed more . . . Well pissed.

After about what seemed like 30 minutes of straight walking through the strange looking castle we made it to . . . The meeting room, I guess. "The room where nothing gather's." Axel called it when he walked in. The setting of the castle was very technical and mechanical; and guess what, still white. At one time I looked down stairs to only see darkness, I really hoped there was a end because that would be just creepy.

The meeting room was in a giant circular form. 13 throne like white chair's, circling around a circle platform with a giant weird symbol in the middle. The thrones were all different height's but the middle one my friends and I were facing was the highest and when I say high I mean really high! In the thrones sat people in the same black uniform cloak. Then I heard Axel and Saïx disappear in a black dark matter then reappear on their thrones. A couple of thrones without a person to call it their's, kind of sad really. I then looked at all of them, they all looked different but with the same serious look on their face.

I stopped at the highest one in the middle, just by the look of him, I knew he was the leader. His long silver hair was crazy and just a lil in the way of his yellow eyes. His eyes were different than Saïx's. Saïx's were brighter and more soulful than his. It made me feel inferior in every way. His eye's searched my friends then me, I felt like I was unable to move. He spoke.

"How old are you all?" I couldn't talk his eyes were still on me.

"F-Fifthteen, sir!" Lily spoke as though she was scared too. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was accidentally showed my fear. Crap!

"How long have you've been practicing with your power's?"

"We don't use them sir! They just happen!" it came out of my mouth like jelly.

"Oh really, you guy's were putting up a fight when I tried to get ya." Axel said sounding like a smartass. Violet stepped up

"We don't know how we did that, we were just trying to get away." It was silent. I could hear my heart racing.

"Okay then. Demyx! Show them to their room!" The boy came down the same way Axel and Saïx went up. Now he had a mullet, shorter and the hair on his head was sticking up. He looked my age and he had normal blue eyes with just four lil hairs in the way of them. He carried around a blue Sitar which creeped me out, why a sitar why not a electric guitar like a normal person. "Let's go girls." we fallowed the flunky rocker as he tuned the sitar. When the giant white doors were about to close I heard the leader

"Now to your business, Axel."

What color do you think our room was! Yep, it was white. I was sitting on my white, white bed with the symbol of what I like to call the organization sign on the bed post. All of our beds were like that. Violet was in hers just _chasing the clouds _as she would put it, while Rose was looking out the window. Demyx was still in here playing his Sitar for Lily, she loves band boys.

"That's so awesome Demy! Play another one!" And he loved every word of hers as long as it had to do with his music. A knock came from the door. A man walked in, long dark brown hair with gray streaks from aging in a ponytail with a eye patch on his right eye and three scars on his face.

"Hello just wanted to introduce myself I'm Xigbar." I dragged myself up from the bed to sit on it with a grieving look on my face.

"Oh, sorry Dewdrop didn't mean to disturb you or nothing'." Dewdrop?

"No I'm just tired, sorry."

"Dewdrop? I want a nickname!" Lily was excited about something probably cause she was leaving her boring life for this one for a while. He pointed to her.

"Windy." Violet sat up with a tired smile on her face.

"Flower." She fell back down, she hated it, not really her personality type. Rose turned around to him.

"Flame!" Violet got back up now fully awake.

"Wait she gets an awesome name like Flame and I get Flower!" We laughed as she fell back down in defeat.

"Can I have one Uncle Xigbar?" Demyx pleaded obnoxiously_._

"Oh hell no, now the girls need to get their sleep, big day tomorrow of training!" My feet hurt. I looked at the clock beside my bed on my nightstand, 9:00 pm. Wow Clarity City and the castle sure have a time difference. It only felt like an hour. I sighed and we said our goodnight's. I was finally able to sleep, hopefully the dream won't come again.

_A boy in the organization uniform was walking the streets outside of the castle his blonde hair was spiking up to the side like a sweep. His deep blue eyes were full of rage and his face, kinda looked like Sora. He walked past a building, one Axel was leaning against._

_"Your minds made up?" The Boy turned around it a huff to him._

_"Why did the Keyblade chose me!" Axel didn't answer. It was silent._

_"I have to know."_

_"You can't turn your back on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

_"No one would miss me." The boy turned around and started to walk again._

_"That's not true!" Axel yelled. He then said quietly "I would." slumping. . . . Roxas_

I felt something shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes, Axel.

"Get up, we gotta go." The other's were asleep and he turned on the light.

"Go ahead, wake them up." One thing was on my mind. He turned around to go to Violet.

"Roxas." He stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I had a dream that the boy, Roxas, was running away from the Organization and you tried to talk him out of it. He asked you why he got the Kyblade." His eyes were big and he looked shocked.

"How did you-"

"I don't know. I guess I don't know what kind of freak I am." It was silent for a second. Reminded me of the silence between him and Roxas.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later. Just wake up your friends, we need to go."

"Why?"

"Training! Okay?" His voice was impatient and feirce. I looked at the clock, it was 3:00 am.

"It's-"

"I know what time it is!" The lil patience he had left just ran out and I didn't want what happened in the woods to happen again; I'm to tired. So I got out of bed and woke them up one at a time. If they had question's Axel answered them as the same answer.

We have to go now!" He opened up a dark hole like from early today. He threw us our bags and said.

"Hurry lets go!" But then he threw a black short sleeved short jacket with a hood on it.

"You're the only one without one, girly." He must have been talking about the hood. Lily put in on and the she Violet and Rose went first and left me for last. A voice came from the hallway

"I think he went in here!" I turned to him angry.

"Axel!" He pushed me into the black hole and jumped in with me.

I landed on stone, at least I think it was it was to dark to see. I heard the hole disappear and a gasp of relief from Axel. It was night here too when I scaled the stone I saw moonlight in the sky. We were on a building of some sort. I walked to where Lily and them were waiting. I looked above, It was a clock tower.

"Get some rest." It was Axel he came from the shadows. His voice was serious so all of us just used our bags as pillows and fell asleep to the sound of the night. Well I mean all except me.

A couple minutes later after I knew the rest of them were asleep I heard Axel cuss at himself under his breath. I got up and walked over to him. He was sitting on the ledge but I don't think he was about to jump. I sat next to him.

"You told me you would tell me what's up." He sighed to himself leaving his eye contact with me to the ground all the way down.

"I won't get mad, I do crazy shit a lot too." He looked at me like I was crazy I can't blame him. Finally after the silence became awkward he broke.

"They were gonna kill me. I didn't know what else to do."

"So you kidnapped us?" He snickered.

"No, after all I gave to those asshole's they just wanna give me up. Not, I just took you so I had some justice." I was not some jewel to be stolen . . . Wait, was that a complement or a insult.

"Well ok I'm confused so lets start from the beginning. Umm . . . What are _Nobodies_ and how are they made?"

"Well, when a human's heart is really strong and a Heartless, lil monsters like I said, takes the heart away, that's what they do, The bodies become Nobodies, heart-less shells." I was confused Heartless just came up in every word. "Heartless were made from a guy named, I think his name was Ansem, made the heartless trying to get Kingdom Hearts, but failed making monster's. They feed off human hearts and become stronger and when the humans get there hearts took away they become heartless."

"So it's like a disease and the cure is . . . The Keyblade, right?"

"Yep."

"But they feed on human hearts!" He laughed but not to loud to wake everyone up.

"Not the organ, but the . . . Well the feeling and the life of a human." I don't know why he called it the heart but I'll go with it.

"Okay, now who's Roxas?" He turned his head away from becoming silent.

"Fine, I understand." He turned back to me surprised.

"One more question. Why do they want to kill you? The Organization?" I can tell he wasn't used to telling some girl he didn't even know his life story. But surprisingly he talked right away.

"The guy, Roxas, was a Organization member who I had to get from this world were on now. Of course I failed at that and he . . . Well disappeared. The Organization got pissed but gave me one more chance, to get you four." Confusion came to me and my looks. He brought us to there, well we were there.

"Yeah, I know I brought you there but you four never used your powers before and because of that it's harder to open Kingdom Hearts."

"But how is that your fault?"

"I don't know? Maybe they just wanted to get rid of me, I've been acting more like a rebel more and more." I had to say something he seemed so mad but also sad. So I did what I did when my friends were sad, act stupid.

"I wonder what clawed animal crawled up their bums and had a mini seizure 24/7!" He looked at me like I was crazy, which now I believe I was. Than he laughed under his breath.

"I know right!" I can't believe it, he could take a joke! When we both stopped laughing it was silent.

"So what are you gonna do in the mornin'?" He laid on the cold stone behind him and said.

"I have no idea." I started to think about what else he said today, about different worlds.

"Today, before you took us to the castle, before you talked about different worlds? So why can't we go those worlds?"

"We? You actually trust me?"

"Oh hell no! Well, more than I can trust any of the others in that weird place. I have to protect my friends. The guy there, the leader, Xemnas." I stopped. Even his name gave me chills. "Just evil, I know leaving there was the best. And with you in a bunch of trouble and us in danger, well we both have to work together to survive." He sat back up, now surprised. He put his devious smile on.

"Well if you put it that way, I guess we'll go in the mornin'. You gonna tell your friends about this?"

"Nah, can't. They already have enough to think about now." He was quiet after I said that. Guess I won. But now I know why he gave that hood to Lily, We had to go into hiding and the best way to hide is to cover your face. I looked up at the regular moon on this world and thought of Kingdom Hearts. For some odd reason I couldn't stop thinking about all night. I didn't, and couldn't, fall asleep. But my paulse. It was irregular. At times during the night I would wake up my heart rate skyrocketing. The night was a peaceless night.


	5. The Land of Dragons

The Land of Dragons

The next morning I felt more refreshed as I ever was in a long time, no weird dreams; no dreams at all that I can remember. We woke up really early considering it was summer vacation time for us. But I guess you gotta do what you gotta do when your some Guardian thingy that everyone is after and the only person helping you is the guy that just got kicked out from the group that's trying to get you. You can't trust the dude, but for the safety of everyone you gotta keep a behind the scenes treaty with the guy, that your friends CANNOT find out about the whole master plan, not right now anyways, they wouldn't understand.

Rose and Violet were more pissed today then usually, maybe it was because of how early we had to wake up, maybe it was that we slept on cold, hard stone. "Damn clock tower" was the first thing Violet said today. Axel told us we were gonna be doin' some training, findin' out more about our powers, and somthin to do with a keyhole. I had no idea about the last part but I guess I would ask him later, now was time to escape to a new world that was un-locked because of the heartless. Many worlds are locked to keep each other from makin' contact but the heartless un-lock these keyholes and the only way to lock the world back up is with the Keyblade (which I still don't know what or where is); Man, I'm gettin' good at this!

Axel made a, what I now call a universal pit to a new world. I was the first to walk in, no turnin' back now. When I made it all the way across I found myself in what looked like a old time china, a place on our world far away from Clarity city. Over grown Bamboo as tall as the eye could see, a small dirt path with rocks scattered around, and completing it was a small panda eatin' bamboo. It was enough to make me freak out.

"GUYS! AWWWW! LOOK AT THAT SON OF A BITCH EAT!" The girls laughed but Axel came up behind me and put his hand on my mouth keeping me quiet.

"Don't be so loud! While were here we can't be noticed, it's all about a low profile." He released me and I pointed at the panda.

"But Axel! It's so~ cute!"

"I don't care how your obsession with animals goes, you can't act like that all the time!" My pouty face appeared but I just walked ahead with the rest of them.

Rose stopped in her tracks sniffing the air.

"Rose, what-" She totally ignored Axel and ran on.

We didn't know what she was doing but we ran after her. Then in the distance we smelt something, fire. No wonder Rose smelt it before any of us did. Then we saw it. It was a campground burnt to the ground. Only a little bit of fire was still burning but the smell of ash filled the air and Lily's lungs. She coughed very violently and I ran to her aid. She stopped and we all looked up at what was a army campground.

"Who would do this?" Lily had fear in her eyes.

"The enemy of these people brunt this place to the ground. What else does it look like?" Rose said sternly.

Lily could hold herself up so I walked a couple of steps forward. A dark-black-shadow thingy appeared in front of me on the ground. It formed a small monster. It was the blackest thing I ever seen, except for its giant eyes, they were a eclectic yellow. It twitched its two antennas and put his tiny claw in the air. He looked like he was gonna hit me. But I was in shock of how a little monster was in front of me, I couldn't think. Axel summoned his chakrams and threw one at it. It cut it right in half and it disappeared into a tiny explosion of darkness as Chinese money fell to the ground. I looked over at him.

"Shadows, or Pureblooded Heartless. They contain no hearts at all. Other's are called Emblem Heartless, they took hearts and became stronger." He picked up the coins. "Oh, and some heartless carry money." So this was a heartless.

"That was a heartless!" I didn't have to say anything, Violet already did.

"And they carry money?" Rose added

"They carry around anything they think is prize for the eyes, a.k.a pretty. Heartless are some dumb creatures." He filled with the chinese coin in his hand then threw it to Lily. "There certain types, not all like these, lots even more powerful then the next. Got it memorized?" Yea, I got it memorized now stop saying that.

As soon as I thought that at least 20 of those shadows appeared circling us.

"I'm gonna let you guys fight them out. Lets take it as your training." He disappeared in a wind of black and reappeared outside the camp. He was close enough for us to see him waving at us and giving us a thumbs up. What a douche bag.

Violet cracked her knuckles and laughed. She rolled her hand into a fist closed her eyes. She pounded her fist to the ground and two blocks came out of the ground and started to come together closing about three heartless in. But as soon as it was about one foot away it all crumbled into ruble. A shadow lunged at Violet. Rose threw her arm backwards and a wave of fire came from her palm dyestroying the monster. She turned around and she looked like she didnt mean that at all, but a evil grin grew on her plump lips and she was proud, like she always is.

1 down 19 more to go. Even though it was just luck that got us 1. I saw a puddle on the ground, here's was a chance. I imagined a rope of water coming up and straggling the poor thing till it disappeared. Just as I imagined it a string of water came up out of the water and wrapped around it and burst. Yes! Lily then started to twist her hands in a weird way and the wind picked up. Heartless were blown into a giant pile and Lily looked at Violet with devious eyes. Violet smiled back at her and shoved her palm forward making rocks come from the ground and hitting every single one of them. We got find of all of em'.

"YEAH! DID YOU SEE THAT! WE WERE LIKE _PSSHH_! AND THEY WERE LIKE _KABOOM_!-" A heartless came from behind me. It didn't look like the other's. It came to my stomach and it had a solider helmet and a blue puffy body. Inside the helmet was a dark face and the same giant yellow eyes. Axel appeared in front of me and executed it making it explode like the others with his wild chakrams. A giant jewel like heart sparkled out of it disappearing into the air.

"And I was like, BANG! Killed it!" He chuckled as I smiled

"That was a heartless carrying a heart." Axel said putting his chakrams away.

"Emblem." Violet said in almost a whisper

"Well, where does the heart go?" Rose was still mesmerized by the look of the heart while she was picking up coin's left by the heartless.

"Well, since the Keyblade isn't around here it's probably gonna keep searching until it finds it." Poor thing.

He stretched out his back and moved forward. "Let's go, time to find the keyhole."

"What are we gonna do with a keyhole?" Lily asked.

"Well now that the Keyblade wielder failed epically, now it's your guy's turn to fix the keyhole on this world, it's kinda broken from the Heartless being here so long."

"What's the point of fixing it if the Keyblade guy isn't even alive. We'd just be fixin' it for it to just get broken again." Somthin' didn't add up and I was on to it.

He was silent but his look was still threating. "Let's go." He leaded the way.

We fallowed the bamboo trail until we found another campground. It looked like the other one just with more people and less, well, seared.

"Hey, lets go and ask them fo-" Axel tugged my hood of my black cargo vest back as I tried to walk forward. He pulled the hood over my head and patted it.

"We can't be seen, by anyone, Got it-"

"Yea , yea." I pulled my hood even more down to cover my eyes and so did the other's with there hoods. Axel pulled up his hood over his large spiky red hair (which I don't even know how is possible, but hey, anything's possible now) and gave direction's.

"We gotta go up to the mountain's I remember one of the organization member's once came here and I heard something about it being in the mountain's." He walked and we fallowed. I see a pattern.

We came to a place outside the camp and it was by a gate which lead to the town and a tiny stream leading up the mountain. No one was near so we all pulled our hoods off of our heads. As I fixed my scene hair Axel pulled Rose away from what looked like a cart full of paper dragon's.

"Chinese bomb's, don't wanna get them warm." I smiled at the thought of them blowing up and firework's filling the sky; we were gonna miss the 4th of July probably. But I guess if we wanted to keep a low profile that couldn't happen.

Out of no where shadow's appeared and some new heartless, which looked like Chinese ambassador's but more ghost like, purple, and the same damn big yellow eyes. I smiled and looked at the other's who all had a more malice grin then mine.

"Nightwalker."He said then of course Axel evaporated onto a giant rock looking over us.

We fought better then before. I guess the stream helped me because I used the water from there to whip some shadow's into submission. Lily cut some up with some wind. Violet summoned gravel to grind up and destroy the Nightwalker. And Rose finish off the last with some fire ball's trying not to get near the bomb's. All were gone.

The birds song created piece for a bit. I smiled but I was ready for a secret attack. That exactly happened. A fat centaur solider/heartless towered over all of us and was about seven feet tall. He lunged his golden lance at Violet. But Axel cut off of his hand with his chakram. It winced and cried out in pain but it shook off the pain and called the lance to his other hand. Axel looked pissed. Fire swirled around him and the Heartless. It seemed that he cut it a million times, thats how fast his hands were. I could tell it was tiring so he took one final swing and it bursted.

He blew the fire away from his body but closer to the bomb's. They lit.

"Axel!, You lit them!" Rose exclaimed.

"Shit! Iris us-" Axel started.

"I got it!" Lily blew the wind towards the cart making it go closer to the mountain path leading to the mountain.

"No! Iris hurry-" Too late it blew up like a bunch of beautiful fireworks. It made my eyes glow and Axel's full of despair.

Rocks tumbled from the mountain onto the path blocking our way. I tried to cover my smile, but the other's looked at me first then at Axel who created the explosion. He ran his fingers through his bright blood red hair and looked around.

"Opps?" I played along and looked mad at him but really I wanted to laugh. He looked around again.

"Okay, we gotta get to the top and we can't get in by that way."

"What are we gonna do now!" Rose wanted to get her anger out and I guess yelling at him helped her.

"I guess I'll take us up there." He took my hand and I flinched. His touch was cold, he really was a life-less shell. Even through his gloves his finger's were cold enough to make me wince. It's hard to believe someone that was just playing with fire itself could be so cold.

"Sorry should of warned you, cold hands. Just take each other by your hands." I grabbed Lily's, she grabbed Rose's and she with Violet. My hand was shaking when trying to grab Axel's hand but I did and when I got use to his touch he felt human, just more cold. I could see that we were dissolving by black wind. But I felt nothing. As I looked over to Axel, he had a board expression painted but when I looked to me friends they looked frightened. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them back up we were in front of another campground. The mountain was snowing and cold, almost as cold as Axel's touch. We looked around and heard foot steps. We ran into a near by cave and Axel leaned agaisnt the cavern wall and took a couple deep breaths.

"Axel! What's wrong" I asked but we all came to his aid.

"Nah, don't worry bout me." He stood up staight. "I just use up a lot of energy when I travel with a lot of people, and including I fought with that Assault Rider. Just give me a second to catch my breath and we'll go on."

I found it weird, yesterday I was fighting him, almost hating him. Now I was coming to help him in his time of need. I'm confused.

"You sure you'll be okay?" I'm glad Lily also cared.

"Yea, in fact," He stood up, towering all of us, especially me which was weird cause I was the tallest of my friends. (I'm not that tall just 5'6" D:) "I think I can go now."

Violet sat down "You sure?" She said it like it wasn't for him to rest but more like for her to.

"Yep, we gotta go." He assuered. She sighed in exhaustion but I knew she wasn't exhausted just tired of fighting, just for a minute. Give her a second and a bottle of Monster and she'll be her old heartless killin' self again.

We walked out and saw a group of people coming towards us. I couldn't really see what they looked like cause Axel and Lily pulled me behind a rock with the rest of them so they couldn't see us. They ran in the cave we were just in but one stayed back. Someone that looked like a soldier in green uniform their hair pinned up like the regular soldiers. The weird thing was it was a woman that was dressing like a man, I could tell. I whispered

"Why is that woman in this war, I mean I thought war's like these weren't aloud to have woman fight."

Axel looked confused "What do you mean, that's a man."

Rose interrupted "No, that's a girl." The others agreed

"Huh, how could that be a-" Axel started before Lily gracfully interupted him.

"It's called _Drag_ Axel, some people do that." Lily said with a funny smile

"I know but-" Everyone's doing it!

Violet interrupted "Do you have a problem with _Trany's_, Axel?" I thought of something funny!~

"He can't he is obviously one, I mean the long hair and the make up tears." He got louder.

"There tattoo's and your just sayin' that cause your hair is nappy and it looks like a rat's nest!" We hissed shhh, to him hoping the girl posing for the army didn't hear us.

I looked at it in a mature point of view, She could just want to be in the army so she sneaked in dressing like a dude. I remember reading it in a history book, woman used to do it all the time when woman fighting in wars was unheard of in our world. Thankfully she didn't hear us or Axel's big mouth.

"Ping! You comin'?" It sounded like a teenage boy . . . Could it be . . . No, Iris.

"Yea . . . I'll be right there." She ran into the cave. When we knew it was safe we came from behind the rock.

"Nappy, Axel? Rat's nest!" I was inflamed, I took my hair seriously, it sounds girly but I spent a lot on my hair.

"Don't call me a trany, Prissy." Axel got red with anger.

"Don't call me that!" I actually got red with anger, like my face was covered with red.

We were hushed by the sounds of fighting coming from the cave. They weren't fighting with each other but they were fighting Heartless.

"We need to get out of here." He ran for the entrance and we fallowed. We ended up at the mountains, covered in snow, I just was wishing I wasn't wearing my summer clothes. I had to believe my friends were feeling the same with the thing's they were wearing. Axel sat down in the snow and sighed. I kicked the snow.

"So, what are we suppose to do now?" He sighed as Violet said those words.

"I gotta think of what were gonna do next." He looked irritated so we didn't do anything but sit down and wait. Rose sniffed the air and she looked at us. She didn't even have to tell us. We knew that as we sat there that campground was being brunt to the ground just like the other one. I wanted to help, I know the others wanted to help but . . . I looked over to Axel he still didn't look happy.

"I wish we could help them, but it's to big of a risk being seen." Then Lily told the question I didn't want her to ask.

"Why can't we be seen?" What was he gonna say, a bigger crowd equals a bigger chance the Organization spotting us? He couldn't. So what know?

"The Organization doesn't like us showing off. You know, The Organization gotta stay secret."

Lily sighed "Okay then." I was so glad that he made a good excuse in time. I can't tell them everything now, I don't even think Axel is telling me everything.

Ten minutes past and I think I would suffer hypothermia if it wasn't for Rose's little ball of fire she whipped up. Axel was still thinking, I guess the cold didn't bother him. The same group of people that went into the cave appeared from the entrance where we came from. It was Ping and what seemed like a cartoon Duck and Dog. I shook my head at that but was astounded when I saw a teenage boy with spiky brown hair with a giant key like blade . . . What the . . ? The Keyblade wielder was alive and fighting? But I have no idea, it was so far away, maybe over 100 feet. I mean we were up on a mountain while they were on a lower peak. I looked over to Axel but then we were all distracted by about a thousand bee/machine like heartless and in the middle a huge man that called them out, they were at a lower portion of the mountain that called then out.

He strong voice shook mountains. "ATTACK!"

He bellowed and all at once the Heartless charged. And so did Ping and the other warriors. The boy ran ahead as the rest of them fought some heartless behind. He swung his blade and killed about 20 heartless then about five huge mechanical bell-like heartless appeared. They started to hurt him, it was to much for him, I couldn't just watch him get eatin alive. I brushed some snow from the ground till I found grass. I pulled some out of the ground and threw it in Rose's face "Iris, you B-B-B-ACHOOOO!" A giant ball of fire came from her sneeze and melted snow around it. Here was my chance, I called a torpedo of water to shoot towards the heartless. As I thought it a torpedo of water crashed into about 30 bee heartless and 2 bell ones. Axel dragged me father up the mountain and the other's ran fallowing him. When he was sure no one could see us he let me go forcefully.

"What in the hell did you think when I said low profile?"

"But, Axel he was-"

"Did I studer! Low profile!" He said it slow like I was an idiot. Which made me infuriated.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to protect the Keyblade wielder, the one that I'm _destined_ to protect!" I said destined slow, like he said low profile to me. He looked very serious like he usual does. But it took him a while to think of a response.

"You're right."

"Your damn right I'm- wait, huh?"

"He has a Keyblade, but that doesn't make a Keyblade wielder. Someone can steal a Keyblade!"

I was quiet, I had no idea about anything about Kingdom Hearts or anything.

"The hearts will go to the Keyblade, that's all!" I put my head down and his voice became a lil more softer.

"I know you just wanted to help, but you can't just do things like that." He looked towards where everything else was as I still looked at my feet.

"The Keyhole's are broken, you girl's will have to fix it. But that guy can't lock the world back up because he's not the choosen Keyblade wielder. He's a fake and he's not someone you should be protecting, he's the enemy."

"But if he's the enemy and he's not suppose to have the Keyblade why don't we just take it from him."

"That's the problem, You girl's can't get anywhere near the Keyblade."

"What do you mean?" Lily added.

"Like I said the Guardians recieve their powers when the wielder fails his or her mission. So with the keyblade gone and you guy's here if you touch it you'll lose your powers, or maybe even worse, die.

I just wanted to go home, watch a scary movie, think of what I would do if I was in a situation where I had to be the hero, and never would do it. I sighed and looked back up

"Got it?" He face moved from angry to just serious.

We nodded.

"Let's find the keyhole, fix it, then get out of this world."

"Okay." We simultaneously said.

We walked to the top where we saw everyone and many Heartless remained. Then at the last minute Ping lit a bomb and shot it at the top of the mountain. Snow was crashing down on the Heartless and was heading straight for the man. The man threw a knife at great speed towards Ping plunging in his/her stomach before suffering Ping's avalanche.

The snow stopped before it could touch them so a man in a red and black uniform looking like the Capitan ran towards him/her. Ping removed his/her armor showing his/her famine figure. The boy called out a name, Mulan. The Capitan found out Ping was a chick and he was disgusted. I knew what was going to happen next, he was going to kill her, it was what they did back then. He lifted up his sword and right when the other's were about to attack he dropped it by her feet. Then he walked away in a mixture of disgust and sadness, which I could read off of his face.

She now was in a normal Chinese woman's casual ware and now was considered Mulan. She dropped the sword in the snow hardly covered with blood. SHe banddeged up her wound and was well enough to walk. Then the group headed down the mountain for Mulan to only go back home. We started to head down ourselves and we got to the sword.

It intrigued me so I picked it up. The jewel in my chocker started to glow blue and the sword also glowed blue. Lily then touched it and her jewel also started to glow as well the sword mixing with gray and blue. Violet touched it and as her jewel glowed green the color of green started to mix into the sword. Rose looked scared for a second but then she closed her eyes and touched the sword, and as her jewel glowed red the sword illuminated with pure white light just blinding but we didn't let go of the sword, I don't think we could if we wanted to. Then a click-click sound came from it and it become a normal sword again. It was silent.

"That was weird." Violet said I looked at the bottom of the hilt and saw what looked like a black keyhole with a glowing gold outline.

I faced it towards Axel so he could tell us what we didn't know. He smiled and said.

"I think you guys just fixed a Keyhole." For some odd reason we were overcome with joy just givin' each other high fives and fist bumps but then we heard rustling in the snow. Lily pulled me so I dropped the sword and we moved behind a rock and watched as the massive man rose from the snow heartless emerged. He took the sword and started to laugh. I could tell the other group saw too, cause I could hear them run towards the village which I could only think was to warn the Captain. The man and the rest of the heartless then disappeared then I looked over to Axel.

"What do we do now!" I kicked the snow and looked down pissed. He took his time answering.

"Well, we got the job done." He rolled his eyes and his voice got a lil higher "So~ I guess we should go to the palace, you know, see what's up." All of our eyes got big but Lily over reacted, she ran up to him and tugged on his arm.

"Really, Axel? Really?" I guess she, like the rest of us wanted to see this battle really badly. He took his other hand and pulled Lily's hood over her head.

"Yea, but we gotta stay hidden." Everyone pulled on their hood except for me. He then looked at me and said

"That goes for you to, Iris." I smiled and pulled the hood over my head. He pulled up his hood and took my hand, but as the shivers went up my spine from his coldness I reached for Rose's which she with the other's. Then the same happened but I wasn't as scared, actually really excited.

We appeared on top of the palace gates just peaking above the balcony. We saw the group run in and tell the Captain. The Captain and I looked up and saw who Mulan called _Shan-Yu, _the man, on top of the palace with his Falcon. The Captain then order his men to go after him, but four of his men turned into heartless, the ambassador one's. Mulan and the group got in font of The Captain and I could hear then say,

"We'll secure the courtyard and you can go save the emperor, Shang!"

Then the duck said "That's an order!" The Captain, Shang, went ahead to help his men. The Keyblade holder and the rest wiped out all the Heartless including some giant bell ones that just showed up like they were nothing.

"The yellow Heartless are RapidThrusters and the giant one's are called Bolt Tower." Axel informed.

They then ran to the Palace gates, they were father away but we could still see all the action. When they got there Shan-Yu had a knife up to the emperor's throat, he was fairly old with a beard and mustache so long and white it was unbelievable, almost funny. He had ceremonial a robe on, orange, red, and black but the look of complete calmness swept over him. Which was almost as surprising as Shang leaping in from the air like a ninja and fighting Shan-Yu away from the emperor. Shang and three other solider led the emperor into the palace, closing the gates but not before Shang looked at the other with the _I'm counting on you _look.

Ambassador heartless appeared and a dark ominous glow covered Shan-Yu. Both heartless and Shan-Yu were trying to attack the gates but the rest of them were determined to not let him break the gates down. Mulan fought to a great extent which literally brought a whole new meaning to girl power. Then the boy glowed like a ball of light, then it broke releasing him but with a new red and black outfit and two Keyblades and a red electricity emerging from his hands. One Keyblade was the normal silver and gold, but the other reminded me of a starry night, blue and covered with star designs. Then he attack him with great speed and then after ten seconds Shan-Yu looked defeated.

A little red lizard popped out of Mulan's pocket onto the ground and started dancing,

"Now that's what I call burning some honey-bun. Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best!" I couldn't believe it that little thing was cheering in a loud ghetto voice, I just loved it.

"No, wait a minute - I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!"

"So Mushu is that little lizards name, he's adorable." I said to my friends. For about 30 minutes we talk about the fight, even Axel was pumped. By the time we stopped talking the whole city met inside the outside of the palace. Shang walked out with the emperor.

"I wanna hear what they gotta say." He started to evaporate but I grabbed his hand, I wanted to go too.

Without the other's me and Axel appeared behind a pillar to get a better sound without being seen.

"What do you think your doing!" He scolded in a hush whisper.

"I wanted to hear too." I couldn't let Axel have all the fun.

Then the emperor said "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." She tucked some of her short hair behind her ear and bowed at his presence. We started to be quiet and get stuck on his every word when he went on.

"You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a imperial solider." She looked grieving.

"You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the whole entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

Then the boy said "We get the picture . . ." That sounded . . . Like . . . I went to turn to see if it really was, But Axel made me stay where I was with his eyes. Those damn bright, unreal, green eyes made me paralyzed. The emperor started again

"You're a young woman and in the end . . . You have saved us all." Mulan was surprised by his words but even more surprised when he started to bow to her. She didn't feel like she should be bowed by the highest of the land so she looked uneasy. Then cheers and a wave of bows came from the crowd of everyone in the capital. I could even see Violet, Rose, and Lily bowing from on the gates. I smiled and did a little bow and to my surprise Axel did a quick one too. A small chuckle came out of me.

Then she turned back to the emperor. "Your Excellency."

He called Shang over "Captain Li." He then walked to Mulan with Shan-Yu's sword and giving her it with a little bow and a smile.

"Take this so the world will know what it is you have done for China."

She said. "Thank you" and bowed to him once more. Shang then spoke

"Mulan."

"Yes" she responded

"And your friends, Thank you." He then bowed a Captain's way. The emperor leaned in.

"Thank you? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be more eloquent then that." He said cunning as Shang look embarrassed. They all laughed as he blushed, the boy came up from behind Mulan and said.

"Can I get an autograph?" She turned to him. "Thanks for everything, S-" Mushu interrupted.

"Now they GOTTA let me go back bein' a Guardian! They Gotta!" The Goofy lookin' cartoon dog then spoke.

"But Mushu, I thought you were already the family guardian?"

"What? Oh, no, no-don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardian's." Then I guess I should know, ha-ha. The boy got a lil' angry

"You tricked us!" The little dragon got defensive

"Hmm? Oh, uh heh heh, you know." He then started to run after Mushu and I thought, come on, come closer so I can see your face. Then Shan-Yu's sword started to glow and rise from Mulan's hand's.

The boy then took the Keyblade and held it up to the sword which was about ten feet away and ten feet up in the air. The tip of the Keyblade then glowed and bright white light and a ray of light came from the Keyblade to the bottom of the hilt where the key hole was. White clouds invaded us and sent us away to a place where it looked like sunset between the dark clouds and then as we were standing on a cloud I noticed only me and him were here then I saw my friends far away trying to understand where they were but Axel wasn't here. I guess he didn't notice them cause he went on as a light ray came out of the top of the sword and made a giant keyhole in the sky. He then jumped back as he pointed the ray of light inside the keyhole. After five seconds of it in there he turned his Keyblade and lock this world. How did he know what to do if he just took if from the real Keyblade wielder. I looked at my hand that was covered by black my fingerless gloves. What is this? What am . . . I? Then he spoke "W-Who are you guys?" He was looking over at my friends that thankfully were to far away for him to really come after him but then he started to turn to me. A rush of fear and excitement came to me. I wanted to see his face but I didn't want to die, and I didn't know what he was gonna do. I almost seen his face, and he almost say mine but the whole other world dissolved and we were back in China, I was back behind the pillar with Axel, my friends were still up on the gate, and the boy I have no idea of his identity was standing next in the middle of the walkway looking stunned with him holding the Keyblade in the air.

He dropped the Keyblade to his side and his friend the goofy lookin' dog, you know what I'm just gonna call him Goofy, said

"I guess it's time to be goin' then." The emperor then added.

"You will be missed." I was totally into the conversation but Axel took my hand which almost made me cringe but I controlled myself.

"Let's go now, your acting like a zombie." He whispered with a smile. I had enough for the day, I nodded and we evaporated back on top of the gate wall. When we got back up there Lily, Rose, and Violet were irritated.

"How could you guys just leave us like that!" Lily exclaimed.

"Where did you guys go?" Rose asked.

"What did you guys do!" Violet peered.

"More importantly," I added. "How did that guy lock the keyhole?"

We all turned to him for an answer. He looked a bit uneasy.

"That wasn't permantinat locking. That was just a temporary thing, he must of had some time with it."

If he was lieing he had my friends fooled. I sighed.

"Whatever, I think it's getting pretty late." I looked at the sunset.

"Oh yea, I guess it is." Axel said.

"Lets go to a hotel, we'll go searching for more keyholes in the morning." Lily said tried

"Yeah, that sounds cool." He pulled out of his pocket the Chinese money the heartless we fought dropped. "This should be enough, right?"

"For one night, hell yeah!" Violet added, she was good at counting money in any country.

So we stayed the night at a hotel. Rose, Violet, Lily and I shared a room while Axel got a way better room . . . ass. But all night they kept asking me questions like the ones on the on the gate.

"Where did you two go?" Lily was really nosey.

"Oh, well you heard him he wanted to hear better so then before he disappeared I grabbed his arm then we went behind a pillar so no one could see us creeping on them." I laughed at what I said but Rose keep on with the questions.

"What did you hear?"

"Well we found out Mulan actually went into the war for her Father. It turns out the emperor wasn't mad at her at all, more thankful actually, well cause she saved China."

"Oh, wow." They all said.

I laid down on one of the bed that was spread on the floor and said.

"So, how do you guys like being Guardian thingy's."

"Being a secret superhero, it's kinda fun." Never really pictured Violet a superhero.

"Do you guy's just imagine somthing happening with your element and it kinda happens?" Rose asked.

We all nodded. "Yeah, I think that's how we control our powers, It's kinda cool." Violet said with a laughter. I saw Lily writing in a journal.

"What's that Lil's?" I asked. She looked up a little surprised.

"Oh, I've been keeping track of our journey. The people we meet. Where we go. What we do. The works."

"Awesome." Rose added. She put it down and I went straight for it but she smacked my hand.

"Owww, why would you do that!" While the other snickered she explained.

"Not until our whole journey is done. When were back home, we'll go walkin' on the beach and read it. You know, re-live our tale."

"That's cool I guess." Violet assumed and then added "Let's go to bed, Big Guardian business tomorrow."

We laid down closed our eyes and fell into a deep sleep. But about two hours later when they fell asleep I went outside to find Axel sitting on a bench. I walked over to him and sat down. He didn't talk so I scoffed and said

"Yo, dude, don't talk my ear off!" He laughed a lil bit.

"So where are we goin' tomorrow?"

"I was thinking this one place, it's a beasts' castle."

"Bring it!" I said quietly. We laughed for a minute then I couldn't think of any new questions so we just talked about today for an hour.

When we said our good night's and we went back to our room's. But once I stepped in the room question's filled my brain, but it was time to go to bed. I should of asked him about Roxas and more things too. I'll ask him tomorrow, I guess. I then placed my head on the pillow and fell asleep.


	6. Beast's Castle

_**Beast's Castle**_

When I woke up that morning I was awoken by Lily. She heard Axel knocking on our door to get up and she woke us up.

I stretched and yawned, man if I sleep on the floor one more time I'm gonna make myself a bed. I should do that for woodshop this year.

Another knock came at the door. A employee came with rice in some bowls, must be breakfast. The only thing that really made me mad was the chop sticks. I had no idea how to use them and so did my friends. So like I say when push comes to shove, finger food is delicious. So I picked through the rice eating all of it slowly because I had a feeling I wouldn't be eating again today.

"This sucks." I mumbled to myself, but I guess it's better than nothing. When we got ready and ate our food we headed outside to find Axel waiting for us.

"Sup." Axel said. A row of unpleasent looks shot at him quicker then a fat guy to free doughnut's. We headed into a ally and he opened up a universal pit and we went on. See ya, China!

We appeared in a yard in front of a giant dark castle. It looked like something off one of those old scary movies. It was night so no light shined down except for the moon light that was frankly dim.

We walked inside the castle to find it like a normal one, just more broken down with scratches all over the stone walls. It didn't look like any animal. More like a . . . Beast. Drapes of royal value were hanging, but most were cut by a beast claws as well. We walked onwards where we saw a stone stairwell leading to a west hall, east hall, and a giant door. The windows were also immense with different colored glass making a picture of a prince and the other of a castle behind a tiny little town.

"Wow, epic." Rose was impressed.

We strolled around the main foyer until we heard the main giant doors open. Axel pushed us into a room next to the foyer.

"Hey, what was that about?"

"Can't be seen, remember?" Violet answered Lily's question.

Violet turned around and saw a glowing red rose on a glass plate being protected by a glass cover.

"Hey look Rose, a rose." I try to be funny.

"Why is it glowing?" Rose said

"Hey, Violet, you're the earth Guardian, how bout you check it out." I said.

"Uh, okay." She placed her hand on the glass and was about to pick it up but then the door to the room started to open.

"Damn it, we can't get away from them." he mumbled. Axel grabbed my shoulder and I knew that I had to grab the others hands and not turn around.

"A Nobody!" A raspy voice screamed. But as we were disappearing I heard.

"Who are the girls?" Then we reappeared inside of a stone like dungen.

Old wooden items were to the ceiling with a little balcony. Tables, chairs, cabinets, and broken pieces of wood. The wooden items seemed like stairs to get up there.

"That was close." he said out of breath.

But then The door in front of us that looked like two monster linked together by the waist on a thread. Darkness swirled around the door and the door monsters came to life. Same dark body and giant yellow eyes. Both like twins. Blue belt over and sea foam green belt led a yellow zigzag up to a blue chocker, with a yellow zigzag around the bicep. Three red claws out of two long dark arms and yellow horns poking from there heads. The hooked both of there left and right hand on the lock and knuckled touched the other. They left their gaze and turned to us.

"They want to fight." Violet said.

"Better give them what they want." Axel said as he disintegrated up on top of the balcony next to two empty armors guarding a door. He was to out of it to fight. I mean, I hope we don't need to disintegrated a lot so he just won't drop dead. Then how are we gonna escape from the Organization! Or he's just lazy . . . Yeah.

The air was dry, I guess I was lucky to get a little bit of water. As soon as I thought that the two laced fingers and pounded the ground in front of me making me jump back.

"Gotta fight!" Lily said as she sliced wind on its face. Right, gotta fight. Violet summoned bricks that were out of the wall to crash into it. Rose summoned a ball of fire because of the warmth around and touched the lock as she threw the ball at the monster. The lock started glow red, then we all looked at each other, must be the keyhole.

So one by one we tried to touch the lock. No luck so we knew we had knock it out. Slowly but surly we fought. I whipped the tiny bit of water I could get from the dry air at it. Violet chucked lose bricks. Rose set it on fire. And Lily sliced it with wind. Then it turned to stone as a heartless came out. It was now or never. The rest of us touched the door and it shined a bright white light. We covered our eyes and as it dimmed down the heartless jumped back in the stone and it opened.

All seemed normal and quiet. All until Axel made a outburst.

"I taught them that." He had his elbow and the shoulder of the armor seeming like he was talking to them. I chuckled and he came down.

"Was that the keyhole?" Lily said out of breath.

"Fraid' not, you guys can fix other keyhole's that aren't the main keyhole to the world." He turned to us.

"You know that right?" No one answered but I didn't.

"Should we go in?" I asked

"I guess so." Axel walked in as we fallowed

"I don't know about this Axel." Lily sounded a little nervous.

"What do we got ta lose?" Axel assured.

"Our lives." Violet answered.

We saw a dark little room. A chair, a box to the right of the middle chair, and another chair to the right of the middle chair. There was a little pile of hay to the right corner of the room and a giant one to the left one.

"Huh, nothin'." Crap so we just beat up a monster for nothin', well I guess it wasn't for nothin'. We heard foot steps, like claws hitting the floor and little voices pleading.

"In the hay!" Axel ordered. We all jumped in the hay hiding from whatever was coming.

"You know Ax-" He covered me mouth.

"Shhh!" The door slammed open.

"Please master! Your not well!" It sounded like something threw somethin' on the ground. Must have been the people being dragged there, because they yelled in pain. The door slammed shut. A deep French voice said

"That no good-!" and a softer male one said

"Lumiere, don't speak ill of the master! He's in a bad place right now!" And one that sounded like soft old woman spoke.

"I just hope he gets better."

"Right!" said a young boy.

I jumped out of hay and held my neck.

"Ahhh! It still hurts!" Then I saw a candelabra, a white and purple tea pot with a matching tiny cup and a small wooden clock on the box and chairs.

"Yo, where the people?" Axel got up and smacked my head

"You idiot! What are you doing!"

"My neck hurts from sleeping on the hard ground!"

"Well you're sleeping on the ground tonight!" The rest of them got up as I heard

"Well, you should lay on a bed when you go to sleep, dear." I turned to see the teapot smiling at me. I was shocked but why should I so all I said was

"Umm . . . Thanks . . . Umm."

"Mrs. Potts, deary."

"Okay, but can I ask what happened to you?"

"Oh," said the clock.

"It was a curse." Lily and I sat Indian style.

"Tell us, please. But first,"

I pointed to Rose, "Rose."

Violet, "Violet."

Lily, "Lily."

Axel, "Axel, the hot head."

He glared at me, And me. "Iris"

"Well, I'm Lumiere and that's Cogsworth" he said facing the clock. "And you know Mrs. Potts and that's her son Chip."

"Nice to meet cha," We all said.

"But now to the curse." The Candelabra began.

"But first, what are you doing here?" Cogsworth intrupted.

"Oh, umm?" Lily began.

"The girl sent us to check on you." Axel knew the right lies to say.

"Oh, sweet Belle. Always so considerate."

"Yes, now that we told you, you have to tell us." Axel said with a smile. Lumiere coughed

"Now back to what I was saying."

"It seemed so long ago." Mrs. Potts added.

"But it was only last winter. It was a cold night." Cogsworth added.

"An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter." Lumiere went on.

"The master of the castle, the prince, shooed her away. Just because of her meager appearance"

"What a spoiled brat." I said.

"Oui. He was selfish and shall I say, cruel!" Lumiere went on.

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth scolded. Mrs. Potts went on with the story.

"The woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances. But sadly, still, he would not let her in."

"But then the old woman's ugliness melted away. To reveal a beautiful enchantress." Cogsworth said. The Mrs. Potts went on again.

"She turned the prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart." Lumiere came in.

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too."

"Wow." Rose said.

"I'm so sorry, how would you break this cruse?" I said as Lumiere answered

"He needs to love, and someone needs to love him in return before the last petal on a enchanted rose falls." Violet snapped her fingers.

"That's what that rose was for!"

"But Master is acting strange. Ever since Belle came he seemed more considerate and pleasant to be around. But now, oh, he's dreadful!" Cogsworth said.

"Maybe he turned into a Heartless." Axel added. They gasped at his words and I hit his leg.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Don't say stupid things like that!" I scolded.

"Okay, lets go find your master." Rose said.

I stood up and the door slammed open by itself. That same Heartless that we fought grabbed all five of us with their two hands and threw us out of the little cabin and the undercroft and we were in the west hall, elegant and royally red. When we the Heartless released us we thought something bad was gonna happen.

"C'mon guys! Lets push this cabinet in front of the door so it doesn't try to come after us again." We pushed a heavy cabinet that was near the door as Axel watched.

"That Heartless is ThreshoulderScan. It's to strong, it'll crush that thing without breaking a sweat." When it was safely in front of the door I wiped some sweat off of my forehead and said.

"Better safe then sorry." He looked down the hall.

"Hey, Axel." Lily began. She got his attention. "How do you know there's a girl here named Belle?"

He shurgged. "I didn't know her name was Belle but I've been here before and I know there's a girl here who is nicer then sugar."

A sweet iced tea sounds good right about now. I kinda wanna try Ari-Zona now.

"Okay, so where do you think the keyhole is?" Violet asked.

"The keyhole is somewhere that is important to this world." He said.

"Maybe it's the rose." said Rose.

"But the beast has it now. So lets check somewhere else, I got the perfect place." He took Lily's hand and she took ours.

We ended up in a elegant room A royal blue or a deep purple covered the room in a regal design. There a womanin her very early 20's. appeared with her medium lengthed brown hair tie with blue bow and a white and blue wives dress standing.

"U-uh, Who are you?" The woman said shaky. Axel didn't even bother to introduce himself. He started to rummaged through the bookshelves and such.

"E-Excuse me!" I got in front of her.

"I'm sorry, were the good guys, don't worry. I'm Iris and these are my friends, Lily, Violet, Rose and the one goin' through your thing's is Axel, he's polite usually."

"Damn." Axel scoffed. I guess it was no luck.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this but . . . Umm . . . Oh, your friends set us to check on you." Rose said, perfect excuses from a perfectly evil girl.

"Oh, well that makes sense. But why are you going through my things, sir!" She said sounding angry.

"Where checking for a keyhole, a universal one to lock up this world. It's in something very important." Lily answered. Axel was probably looking for a necklace or something.

"As long as were here, tell us about Beast." Violet said.

"Huh, how do you-"

"Lumiere and the other's told us." Rose answered.

She sighed and sat in a chair. "He was delightful until not a couple of weeks ago. He would be fine. But now, he won't even speak to me."

It was sad, I wished I could help. Wait I can! "Well we think something's over powering Beast right now, we can help."

"Oh, Really? How?" She sounded excited.

"I think, but I don't really know right now."

"Were here to find the keyhole, Iris!" Axel called from a far.

"Axel, don't you see? It all makes sense, the keyhole is the rose! It's what connects the plot of this story together! We'll just have to get it from the beast after we get him back to his senses."

"His rose?" Belle said worried. "He won't let a soul touch his rose, I have no idea why but he won't even let me touch it."

"It all fits." Lily said.

"Seriously, Axel, we need to find that rose and get Beast back to normal!" Violet urged.

"It was that man in black! He came to beast one day and ever since then he's been awful! I know it's him. I just wish I knew his name." Belle said inflamed. Man in black, could it be an organization member?

"We'll find this man in black." Violet assured.

"Yeah, everything will be back to normal, Belle." Lily said concerning.

"But were walking this time, got it memorized?" Axel started out the door.

He walked out the door and we fallowed.

"Oh, Bye Belle, I promise he'll be back to his senses!" I said.

"Thank you so much!" said Belle before we closed the door.

I ran next to Axel who was walking slow-ish. When I was about to say something I could hear him whisper.

"The man in black is a Nobody." My heart dropped. They caught on so quickly.

"I know."

"I don't think he knows that were here, it's just that this world was assigned to turn Beast into a Heartless."

"Why would he do this to Beast?"

"To make a powerful Heartless, and because his heart is strong, to make a powerful Nobody."

"That's horrible." There was a silent pause.

"Axel, I don't want me or my friends to die."

"I'm not gonna let that happen! Damn, trust me for once!" That's the thing, I don't know if I can trust him. But something in my gut told me to trust him. Just let it go and . . . Trust.

"I trust you, Axel." He turned to me.

"Damn right, but his name is Xaldin, he's a thirty year old man. Black hair in long cornrows. His sideburns create a weird pointy thingy on his face and some of his cornrows are tied up while a little are down. Deathly purple eyes, remember that, okay?"

"Okay."

"Same coat, just a little more built then me."

"Everyone's more built then you." He nudged me and gave me a smile. But as soon as that smile was on, it disappeared. I knew the other's had to be suspcious from our wispering.

"What are we gonna tell the other's?" He stopped and turned.

"Hey guys, I know what your thinking. Is this guy apart of the organization? The answer is, yes." Okay, that just killed the whole entire plan dude!

"His name is Xaldin, black hair in cornrows, kinda up and deep purple eyes. He has the same coat and stuff. He's been trying to deceive the Organization for a while now. And trying to turn Beast into a Heartless, that means he's done." He turned around and walked on. "If you spot him, take him down!" Nice plan dude.

We were at the stairs as we heard Belle's doors fly open. She ran out looking as dramatic as a soap-opera star. She ran up to us,

"Please I want to help! Wait!" but as she did a statue on a pedestal came to life and sprang for her. Had to be a Heartless. Then Axel took out his Chakrams and threw one at Belle. She stopped in shock as it came towards her. The Chakram stuck the Heartless right in the head. It crumbled to pieces as the jewel like heart flew into the air. His Chakram dissolved into cinder and ash. His hand caught on fire and the Chakram appeared in it.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked. She seemed in shock but she answered.

"Yes," She looked behind her to see the rubble on the ground. "Thank you." She walked towards us. "Please can I just come with you guys? I need to find this man in black and make Beast better!" she sounded convincing enough, I think she should stay.

But then two more statures came to life and a bunch of tiny purple bat/umbrellas appeared from darkness. I could tell Axel was still a little weak from everything he did today. We could handle this. My friends had the same thing in mind cause they got in a fighting position and Violet said.

"Don't worry Axel."

"We got em'" said Rose.

"You just gotta protect Belle." Lily said with a evil grin.

"Yeah." That's all I could say? Wow, weak.

Violet pounced near the bat-rellas, Axel called out, calling them Hook bats, and launched the remains of the stone statue Axel destroyed at the Hook bats. It scratched them but not enough to kill them. I the took a ring of water and closed it in on two types of statues, somthing Axel called Gargoyle Knight's and Gargoyle Warriors'. Lily then blew it away into the wall smashing it into a million pieces. The Gargoyle Knight kept stabbing us with his little staff and the Hook bat's were scratching us. Rose blew fire on the Hook bat's and that was enough to blow them up and send the hearts flying. A single Gargoyle Warrior was left. We fought it and fought it but this one was strong. Then without warning it bolted straight for Axel and Belle. Axel was ready, but I wasn't gonna let him have the lime light. I wrapped a water rope around it, threw it in the air and brought it back down smashing it to the floor with so much force that it shook the castle. As the heart went to the sky I turned around to them.

"You okay, princess?"

"U-um, yes, thank you again, all of you." Belle said shaky.

"Oh, sorry I was talkin' to Axel. But I'm glad your safe to Belle." We all laughed a bit, even Axel I'm glad he could take a joke, but I guess I'm gonna be paying for it later.

"So can she come, Axel?" Violet asked. He was silent for a second, thinking. But then, "Okay, sure."

"I think we should go to the ballroom." Belle said.

"Yeah, that's the only place we haven't checked." Rose blurted out.

"Then let's go!" Axel commanded.

We ran to the main foyer and Belle opened the big door. Inside was a giant, gold, and like the castle, regal. But this place was un-touched. Not a scratch in sight. It was beautiful almost like it was just built. The floors were spot-less it made me think if anyone ever danced on it at all. But then again he was in love with Belle and just the way she worries about him I know she cares for him. It was the tale as old as time, Beauty and the Beast.

I looked around. The main windows showed the night sky and all how beautiful it was. Then I thought life as a Nobody. I looked over at Axel. He said somthing about not being able to feel, like emotions. Human life is not human without emotions, it's a life nobody wants. Then why is he determinted not to dissapear, to run away, to live? What happens after you die as a nobody?

"Like what ya see?" He said with a sly grin. He intrupted my train of thought and he could tell I was looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just thinking-"

Then I heard it. Xaldin appeared. He was exactly as Axel described him. But more scarier. He took Belle.

"Get off of me! I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!"

"Belle! Where are you?" The voice was deep, raspy, animal-like and full of worry. She screamed back.

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" He released her and gave and criminal smirk. A giant ball Heartless covered in chains. Stubs coming off of it with the tips red. The same zigzag red smile and giant yellow eyes chilled my soul. It appeared from the ground that as covered by darkness. He disappeared in the same dark smoke I was getting used to.

"Outside, the other's are coming!" So we ran outside on the balcony. The beast called her name as he ran in.

"I'm all right." She called as she came out with us.

"We need to get outta' here as soon as possible." Axel commanded.

"Okay, just take us to the beast room so we can fix the keyhole, fast." He nodded his head.

"Goodbye, Belle, once the beast and the other's defeat that Heartless you'll be okay to meet up with Beast."

"Thank you for all you have done for me, Iris, Violet, Rose, Lily, and Axel." We hugged goodbye.

"Will you come back?"

"We'll try." said Violet.

Axel took my hand, the same coldness . . . A Nobody's life.

We appered in his room the rose was on a dark table glowing in the night. Thank God it was in here, I thought for a second we would have to search the whole castle for it. The whole room was torn to pieces. The bed was broken, the paintings were destroyed, The curtain's shredded. It looked like a beast's room. Anger over powered him. That's why he acted like this. It was horrible. But as I was thinking of that my friends have already touched the glass holding the rose. It was glowing the same the sword glowed if you took out my blue. All the petals were still on. He still had time, but I had a feeling he still loved her, but by the end of the day, would she love him?

Oh hell, I gotta come back! I touched the glass and it flashed the white light. I covered my eyes again. Still hurting my eyes looking directly at it. Just like the sun. Then the light dimmed out and the rose became back to normal, the keyhole must be at the bottom. "Okay, it's time to go." He touched my arm but now it was my bare skin. It was cold and it shocked my.

"Ow!" It was so cold. It just made me feel even more bad for him. To be known as just a meat bag with no heart. I held his hand.

"Let's go." My eyes were big and full of gloom. He looked at me like he did something wrong.

"Okay." I grabbed my other friends hand and we left that world.

_**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**_

_**OKAY!~ A lil Author's note. I fallow the Kingdom Hearts II storyline 100%. So if you wanna play the game again or watch a walkthrough you'll find my story works around the orginal. I watch walkthroughs on youtube from a guy by the name of Da_Cloud or VIIIBram. SO~ Thanks if your reading. I would love to thank my veiwers and my friends who support me through everything. Review's would be greatly appciated! :O Thank you again, See you next Friday.~**_

_**Iris**_


	7. Hallow Bastion

Hallow Bastion

We appeared in a alleyway. It was somewhat dark so I moved towards the sunlight with my friends. When I got a good look of around me it looked like some-what of a steam punk type of town, a little old fashioned, but not to old fashioned. But the colors looked dull, browns, tans, and other dull colors, like burgadny and dark violet. People were walking on the streets. It didn't look like any cars were gonna come by cause it didn't look like the type of town to have cars.

"Welcome to Hallow Bastion." Axel said enthusiastic.

"Great, Now is there anything else we need to worry about?" Violet said pissed.

"Hopefully just Heartless." I said.

We walked through the town. No Heartless yet, and that was kinda bad for us cause we had no money from this world and it was a lil after noon.

"No money means no hotel, which means sleepin' like a bum which leads to angry Iris!" I said

"I'm sorry I'm not a billionaire in every world. You got any money?"

"No, you should get a job."

"You should make me a sandwich!"

"What the-"

"Guys!" Lily cut me and Axel bickering off. "If we gotta sleep on the streets for tonight then I guess we will."

"She's right, there's no helping that were broke. Let's just hope that some Heartless appear for at least one night at a crappy hotel." Rose added.

It came to a point where no one was on the streets. Axel ran next to a house with boards covering the windows. He broke the door open by just kicking it once.

"Axel! What do you think you're doing!" Lily shouted as she looked around.

"I came here before. This place has been abandon for years. No one seemed to like it." Axel said walking into it.

"I guess that would be okay." I said.

We walked into the little house. When I say little I mean it was only kitchen, bathroom, and the bedroom was the living room. There was only one bed. There was my move. My eyes darted from side to side trying to figure out their next move. Then I sprung for the bed. I could smell it. Aw man it smelt weird but I didn't care, it was a bed! Then Axel used his little disappear than reappeared right on the only bed. "To slow!" He said with a evil smile. I fell face first to the floor. Everyone laughed as I got back up.

"Not fair, you saw me goin' for it! And you used your powers!"

"You could of used your powers." He said as he wrapped himself with the blanket.

"Come on Axel, if we all can't have a bed you shouldn't either." He sat up and opened the blanket a little.

"You can join if you want, Lily?" He said with the normal sly grin.

Lily looked mad, but she turned away and walked towards the closet.

"Your such an ass, doesn't using your powers to much make you tired?" I said as he laid down.

"Why do you think I went straight towards the bed, Sherlock?"

"Wait, your going to bed? At 3:00 in the afternoon?"

"I guess he's just lazy." Lily said as she was dragging sheets and four pillows from the closet.

"I like sleep." He said dozing off.

Violet walked over to the closet and pulled out a baggy black hoody. "Thank God, It's freezing."

No it wasn't.

Violet went to the door. "I don't care when you come back." Said Axel laying in bed.

"I'm not coming back!" She responded as she walked out the door.

Lily ran to the door. "Just be home by 6:00 or 7:00!"

Rose walked by Lily out the door. "Where you goin'!" Lily screamed.

"Just to look around for some Heartless. Maybe I can find some money so we don't have to stay in that dump."

"Just be back by 6:00!"

"I'll be back at 7:00!" I appeared behind her and she jumped when she saw me.

"Six o'clock!"

"Iris!"

"Come on. I saw this cute lil shop on our way here. We'll window shop, try stuff on and not buy a thing, we'll even be home by 6:00."

"Well . . . Okay!" We headed for the door and before I closed it I said.

"Bye, Axel, were never comin' back!" He was dead asleep I could hear him snore, it was pretty loud.

"Ass." I wispered under my breath.

We closed the door and went on.

"I didn't know Nobodies could sleep."

"He always had this lazy tone to him I guess." We laughed as we went to the store.

_Violets Book ~ _

_As I walked through the new town Axel put us in. I guess if I don't find some Heartless soon then I'll go back. I don't like Axel. Or the other Organization members for the matter of fact. I don't know they just seem like bad news. But they're helping' us so I guess I can live with them for a bit longer. I started to feel a bit sluggish. I remembered how much food I had on me, not much. Only enough to last two days during camping. I don't wanna be a bother but- Fuck it. I walked faster. My friends were counting on me. _

_Then I heard it, "Heartless!" A boy said. _

_I can't believe it. It's only been a couple of minutes, I'm so damn lucky! I ran towards the racket of fighting and when I got there about a couple of Heartless were left and one was holding a book. A boy about my age and two other people, a Goofy cartoon lookin' dog carrying a shield and a angry cartoon duck with a staff in his hand were there. The boy, like his friends, looked tired from fighting and he had it. The Keyblade. I just looked at it for about a minute. Something about it . . . Memorizing- No! Prodigious! I don't think I've- _

_"I don't think we can take em'" said the boy. That brought me back to reality. I took my hand and raised a stack of bricks with my powers. I threw all of them with great force t every single one of them, destroying them all. A small chuckle came outta me. Then he looked at me. I got outta my stance and walked closer to them. _

_"You ok?" He and his friends got out of their stances. _

_"Wow, that was you? Thanks!" said the boy _

_"Forget about it dude." I said back. _

_"You threw those?" said the duck. _

_"Well . . ." _

_"You've got quiet an arm, Aha-yuk!" Said the Goofy lookin' one. _

_"Thanks, I guess." I said back laughing and rubbing then back of my head. _

_"Oh," Began the boy. "I'm Sora," He pointed to himself. "Donald," He pointed to the duck. "and Goofy." A pointed to the Goofy lookin' one. They all had a heart warming smile on there face. Sora- Didn't Iris say- No, this can't be the same- But the Keyblade- He's the imposter. Or maybe it's not the Keyblade at all. ust another weird looking sword. I never had a good look at it. _

_"Umm . . . You ok?" Sora said. It turns out I was being as quiet as a mouse, and I didn't even know it. _

_"Oh-oh, yeah. My name is Violet." I said. I picked up the book the Heartless took. _

_"Here's your book back. I love book so I know how you-" I looked at the book and it was all ripped up. "Oh, man. I'm so sorry dude. The Heartless messed it all up." I handed it back to him sounding sad and sorry. _

_"Aww, man!" He said. _

_"Is Pooh ok?" Donald said? _

_"Is that what the book is called?" I asked. _

_"Uh, Kinda." Goofy said. _

_I looked around. The Heartless didn't drop any money. That means I have find more. Excellent. _

_"Well it's been awesome talking to you, but I gotta go, my friends are counting on me." I said with a smile walked on. _

_"Well, Good luck, Violet!" Sora said. I waved back. _

_Then I knew. I couldn't tell a soul about this. I don't know why. Maybe because I wanted to keep the little bit of actually teen girl I have. Sora, Goofy, Donald, and that weird sword are the things I tried to wipe from my mind. I didn't find anymore Heartless so I went back. I can't tell them. I won't tell them. They would probably get even more stressed anyways._

~ Me and Lily came back about 6:30 and Axel was still sleeping. Rose and Violet were home.

"No Heartless?" Lily called to Rose.

"No, but Violet saw some, actually killed some too." Rose answered

"Yeah, but no money. They stole some kid's book and I had to get it back for him." Violet said with a smile.

"Just like Violet. All about the books." We laughed to ourselves.

When it hit night time we set up our little beds for the night. We talked about school and how our family was doing then we went to sleep. Nice peaceful- Wait! Who are-!

Pictures. They flashed quick but I saw ever one of them. A girl, my age, short black hair, bright blue eyes, and she was apart of Organization XIII. The picture of Her, Roxas, and Axel on top of the clock tower we all slept on the first night. It was sunset and they were eating ice cream. They were laughing. Roxas and that girl were Axel's friends. Many more pictures of their friendship came and went. Another came. It was with her with her hood up facing her back to Roxas. Then another. Axel sitting alone in his room. Last one. Roxas was holding the girl. Ice-like crystals were coming out of her. She must have been dieing. Then voices appeared. Loud, sad voices. _Roxas: Xion! No! _The girl must be Xion. _Xion: Sora needs me, this is for the best_. Sora! What does Sora have to do with this? One thing I know. Axel knows more and he's not telling me.

I woke up. I was the first. I took my phone out. I wasn't good for really anything anymore but looking for the time. I couldn't text my other friends. _It would jeopardize the mission! _Man, he's so full of himself. 8:00 am . . . Wait! It's eight! I ran to Axel and woke him up.

"I'm dead."

"I know that, but shouldn't of slept in? It's 8:00 in the morning, we usually leave at 7:00."

He got up tired. "Egh?"

"8:00? _Axegh_~?" Axel got up and stretched out his back.

"Whatever, Wake them up."

"Wake them up, what~?"

"Wake them up now." He said like a smartass.

I woke up the girls and we cleaned up everything. Axel kept his bed messy, how lazy. My stomach growled.

"Hungry!" Lily said.

"Sleepy." Violet said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We slept in." Axel said. We?

"Okay, where we going today?" Rose asked. It was silent. He must have forgot about picking a new place to go.

"Somewhere infected with Heartless, somewhere with a broken keyhole, maybe?" It was my time to be a smartass.

He struck me with a dirty look and opened up a universal pit.

"Olympus Coliseum. That's where were going next."

"Olympus? Do you mean with all the Gods and stuff?" Violet said excited

"Exactly." He said with a smile.

We all were pretty eager, but then I thought, What does Axel know about Sora.

What does he know about me that he's not telling me?


	8. Updated News

Hello fellow Fanfic member or not!

Iris here, sorry for not postin anything for the last 2 weeks, I lost my flashdrive at my friend's house. I plan on goin back over there next week but I don't know. I **DO** plan on keeping the series afloat and all that good crap. But I must find my flashdrive!

If I can't find it next week I guess I'll start ALL over again startin at Olympus Colsuem. Which is gonna be **HELL** Because it took so long to write and blah blah. BUT if I do find it, which I pray I do, The new chapters are coming aroud the corner! Since it's summer I'm gonna hve lots of time on my hands and I can finally go on! **ALSO** my friend is hopfully givin me an old computer of hers so that also means I can write more often without my annoying brother of mother wanting to get on.

Again, thank you all who are still attached to my story and can't wait each week. It really means alot as a new writer.

**ALSO** I'm going to make a Vocaloid fanfic sometime soon. It won't have anything to do with the Vocaloid's you know but all new ones that are REJOIDS or rejected vocaloid. The main character is a noob named Taiko who can't sing but can play drums like a pro. When her master throws her out a computerized town takes her in and she learns to live. When people around the town start getting bugs and being deleted she takes on this problem head on when her best friend gets a bug and gos into a coma like state.

Blah Blah Blah, you guy's don't wanna hear me go on and on.

Stay tuned and safe my friends!

Iris~


	9. Underworld pt 1

_**Underworld**_

We strolled out of Axel U.P. and out feet touched a dirt ground. We started to look around. We seemed to be at the front gates of it. So Roman and beautiful shades of sandy tan and magnificent gold. I started to walk very slowly around. Up the stairs were the gaint doors to the Coloseum etched with two giant designs of lighting bolts and blow was etched elegant gates. Over top was a over hang and six pillers, roman like with bands of gold at the ends, held it up; three on each side and the door in the middle. Two massive, pure, shining, golden statues of roman warriors in traditional roman attire for fighting with sheilds held in defense and swords crossing over top the over hang. The two were perfect mirror images of each other. The ground was wide and open and surounded by brick walls from all sides. Behind me was a door huge and different, but kind of the same. On the left and right of the door on the walls was a score keep of the most records and the best of the best. On the side walls were big open stone windows with clouds on the other side. If we were in the sky, I was gonna shit bricks.

The others fallowed but Violet seemed most in awe.

"No freaking way." She whispered.

"The place where Hero's become Hero's." Axel said with a smile.

Then a star glimmered during day light and it caught our eyes.

"What the-" Axel started

"Dude, I read in a book once that when a star fell out of the sky in the middle of the day, it was a sign that the great Hero came to town." Violet informed all of us.

"So does that mean we're Hero's?" Lily asked.

"You guys?" Axel laughed. "A Hero is someone great and mighty, you girls are weak and puny."

"What!" I screamed. "The last time we fought you ran away with your tail inbetween your boney legs!"

"Who ever said I was a Hero?" Axel laughed some more. "It's just that, you girl's have some more to go."

"Whatever, so this is where the broken keyhole is?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly. This world is already locked up tight." Axel said with a inattentive look to him.

Then why in the hell did you bring us here?

"Why did you bring us here then?" Lily asked what I thought.

"Just wanted you guys to be perpared. When you go down to the Underworld your power goes down, it's like-" He thought for a second. "- like a video game, and ur level just decreases when you're in the bad guy's place.

"I do enjoy video games." I said aloud.

"Then think of it like a video game, just don't die. Because when you die you don't have two extra lives in your pocket to whip out." He said turning to the door behind us. "The Underworld is just steps away beyond that door."

We started walking towards the doors.

"I never knew I was so close to hell." Rose said.

Axel started to opened the doors which seemed like nothing even though they were giant.

"I could've guessed." I said under my breath.

But a woman popped out of the doors sliding out but keeping her eyes on us.

"Who are you?" She asked very feicely.

"We're here to challege the Lord of the Dead, The great Hades." Axel said keeping his pokerface in place.

Her deep purple eyes digged into our souls trying to intimidate us. She was in traditional female roman etire. It was like a pink roman dress with gloden emulets holding her dress to her shoulders and a purple sash going around her waste. She has long brown curly hair tied up into a big ponytail and some aside the left side of her face. She was beautiful but in a dark way.

"I wouldn't recommend it for the pre-schoolers." She said pointing to us.

Rose started to snicker. "We're stronger then you think, woman."

"Still, Hades is pretty freakin bad. You gotta watch yourselves." She warnded in a snarky tone.

She started to walk away. "Don't worry, we'll have his head on a silver plater for you in about an hour, maybe two." I called to her. She just shook her head as she walked into the colosuem. We turned to see the open door.

Inside was a pit of darkness with glowing staris. But we could see below it. It was dark, eerie, and down right terrifying, which was what the Underoworld was. Rose couldn't make a comeback like she would usually do. She was to terriffied, we were all shaking in our boots.

Axel started to walk down and we fallowed. The staries were illuminated with bright white lights that were so magicly. As we were half way down I looked to the skies to see a starless night sky filled with ominous gray clouds. Both sides of us were gaint rocky moutains and down ballow was complete nothing-ness.

When we got to the ground the underworld seemed like a cave, a massive cave. We walked onto a path were a giant platform stood so we could stop there. It had a hole in the middle, it was like a sink of green milky liqud going down the drain but never running out. All around the edges of the paths and platforms were stlagtites as big as me. But was below the platforms and path's were purpleish smoke and some stlagtites coming out from them. Still, I do not wanna go down there. To the oppiste side of the staries and right in fron of us was a giant rock dome covered in dead plants and ebrasions. Another big door was ahead of us leading into the dome. The crack were two doors met were zigzag and all around the door were blue hazy, smokey markings sliding all around the door.

"Ready to go?" Axel asked us. We all nodded and we walked up to the door and Axel notioned to Violet. She nodded. She closed her eyes and put out her hands and motion her arms and hands like she was opening a door. The door crackled and shook till it opened to her command. It was made of earth, pure stone. It was at her command. When it was opened all the way Axel started to walk and we fallowed into the dome of the underworld.

We were surronded by a dome of cracked and old rock with blue tourches of flames circled the whole thing. Then a single tunnel lead further into the Underworld. Violet motioned the door to close once again and we looked at Axel for directions. We decided to take the tunnel.

We ran through the tunnels fighting Shadow's, Hook bat's, some tiny dog like Heartless too. They were a deep marone color with red feet and the tip of its tail was also red, including the tip of it's enttena's. It has jagged teeth and its pink tounge flapped out. Axel called it a Bully also faught another new Heartless. It was tall and skinny and lanky. It had clinder like armour that was a didgey gold color and it held a black wide lance. Axel also called that thing a Lance Solider.

I found it funny that he let us fight them all while he just stood by and watched. 'Helping us' is what he's doing. But he was right. We were weaker, alot weaker. The other were lucky. Violet had earth everywhere, when I mean everywhere I mean EVERTHING was rock! Of course air was everywhere so Lily was fine. And the touches on the walls gave more then enough fire for Rose to work with. Me? I had almost nothing. I didn't have enough power to pull water from the air and it would've been useless anyways, the air was dead and bone dry. I was so glad I had a bottle of water in my bag so i could reuse it again and again. If I didn't have that I was gonna be screwed.

The more we ran the more we got tired and we knew someone else was. We always kept our eyes on her, she knew it and didn't like it. When we looked back at her for about the twentith time she started to look tired. None of us ate since last night, we snacked on granola bars and trail mix. We knew she was getting weaker.

"Okay, stop." Lily said. We all stopped and Violet sat down on a near by rock. Her eyes filled with drowsiness were to the ground trying to hide it from us.

"Anymore trail mix?" Rose asked. We all started to check our bags.

"I got a Pop-Tart!" I exclaimed pulling the crushed up strawberry pastry from my bag.

"Good enough." Violet reached out for it and I handed her it. As she unwrapped it and began to eat Lily walked over to her and handed her a bottle of water. When she took it Lily looked at Violet's bag and started to rummage through it.

"Where is it?" Lily asked sternly.

Violet sighed. "I don't need to check it, I'm fine. I just needed a quick snack, that's all."

"Also, she's eating so it would just rise up like a rocket." I pointed out. Lily sighed. She was stubburn. It was hard to make Lily just go with things. Normally she think's she always right and never listens to anyone else, but this was Violet's problem and we could only help, not control.

Axel stood next to me confused. He turned his head to me with a puzzled mug.

"Oh God, you don't know do you?" I gasped.

"Not really, you can tell by my 'What's going on face.'" Axel said sarcasticly.

We turned out heads to her. She sighed and her expression turned a bit pissed off. "Guy's, it's not that big of a deal, how many times do I need to tell you that!"

"We're sorry we just-" Rose stopped there. I wouldn't know what to say either.

Violet then shook off her attitude and put on a slight smile. "I have type one diabetius, there."

Axel started to think. When Violet or anyone of us had free time he was either was sleeping or wasn't there. So it made sense he never saw us freak out about her diabetius or see her checking her blood sugar.

"Oh, okay then." He said in realization.

Axel seemed so cool about it, just the way Violet wanted us to be about it. She's had it for about 3 years now and we always acted like this. She is grown, we should trust her to handle her own self.

"Okay!" Violet stood up. "I'm 100%. Let's go."

Lily looked like she was going to disagree but i looked at her and she closed her mouth. Being too over protective was bad at times.

We started to walk again. "You know, Violet, you're lucky to have friends that care for you so much." Axel said while walking in front.

Violet smiled. "I know." Her tone was so pleasent. It felt like a hug!~ :D

It seemed like we've been walking forever. We started to think- no, we knew now that Axel had no sense on direction. When there was two or three tunnels and he pick left we went left, he said right we went right. Now we didn't want to walk anymore.

"How about we stop and ask for directions?" I asked.

"Yeah, who are we gonna ask? Everyone's dead!" Axel snapped back.

"A zombie is better with directions compared to you."

"I'm kinda like a zombie, no heart remember?"

"No brain either."

"Shut your crusty lips."

"Crusty!"

Me and Axel started to argue again like we regularly have. But while this was happening we were still walking forward on, the others trying not to laugh. But when we got further into the tunnel the sound of something heavy slamming onto the ground ripped through the air.

"What's that?" Rose asked shocked.

"Let's go find out!" Lily said already running towards the sound further into the tunnel.

"Lily wait!" Axel screamed. But her stuburness wouldn't let her stop. So we had to fallow.

Everyone was running faster than me, I wasn't the fastest on the team and I didn't want to know what made that noise. Then I heard the blood curdling scream that was my best friend's. My heart dropped and my feet quickened. It seemed like the fastest I've ever ran. If Lily was dea- hurt, then I don't know what I would do.

There was a bend in the tunnel and Violet and Rose were running the oppisite way of me. Why wasn't Lily with them? Why didn't they help her! Axel came that way as well and stopped me holding his arm around my waist pulling me back.

"Get off of me! My sister's over there! She's in trouble! Get the hell off of me!" I demanded but he refused to head to my command. I started to pound my clenched fists agasint his chest as warm tears ran down my red hot cheeks. He tried to pick me up so he could run with me in his arms but I fought still trying to save my friend. He called Violet and Rose over and they came. My mind was usually on everything, either thinking of my favorite TV show or the enemies I was about to fight next, but now all of my focus was on Lily and how she could be in trouble, how she could be dea-. Axel grabbed Rose's shoulder and she grabbed Violet's trembling hand. We started to disapear into haze and I stopped fighting. But I grabbed Axel's arm, the one he had around my wasit to restrain me, and dug my nails into his jacket seeming like it peiced his skin.

"I will never forgive you. You are a heartless monster, arn't you . . . ?" The words came from my lips as cold as his touch. He started to release his grip but I refused to. We dissapeared in his hazy trick away from that place before whoever was fallowing them came to take all of us.

We ended up farther into the Underworld then we've been, he probably didn't care where we went just that we got away. He let go of Rose's shoulder and she sighed, it was very choked up too. Axel started to take his hand away from my waist and I twisted my body and shoved my elbow into his solar plexus knocking all the wind out of him taming him to his knees. I jumped back so he couldn't do anything sudden and catch me off gaurd. I then reached my open hand out and curled my fingers in making water from the bottle in a pocket wrap around him like rope.

"You son of a bitch!" I spat. "How could you let this happen!" A new trail of tears ran down my face. He wiggled around in it trying to escape. "My sister! She's gone, because of you!" I clenched my fist slowly and the water became tighter around his torso. He groaned and wiggled more. The water started to bubble and boil, steam collected around him evaporating. The water rope tied around him then exploded raining down on the dry stone. I collected the water from the ground and threw little balls of water at him. As soon as you could blink he called out his Charkarms and either dodged or blocked almost every single one of them, I was thankful that some hit him. I was getting weaker and weaker evey second but my pride and anger wouldn't let me stop. He seemed to be as well, our panting harmonized and our gaurds were at our highest. I couldn't find the strength to conjuer anymore water so I lunged at him trying to throw a punch. Again and again I punched and again and again he dodged. Axel then jumped back and I was about to lunge again, but a wall of stone popped up from the ground in front of me to block me from hurting him or at least trying to.

"Iris!" Violet bellowed. Her voice was shaky. I turned to her, it was obvious she was crying too. Rose was barly standing next to her also drenched in tears.

"They're not gonna hurt her." Rose said very softly.

I was silent. "Axel said we would get her back, they wouldn't kill her. She know's information that they don't know." She added.

"So we need to get her fast." Violet said.

The wall crumbled into tiny rocks, I knew it wouldn't last long. Axel was there for me to go for or not. He got me and my other friends out of there so we wouldn't get into that mess too. So it would be easier to save Lily.

I wiped my tears and put on a strong face. I was thankful because we weren't close enough to see how I really felt.

"I'm sorry Axel. Let's go find Lily." I started to walk towards him. His guard was still up. When I got close to him he let his guard down.

"They probably went up to the Colosuem, I can bet on that." Violet and Rose wiped their tears as well and walked over to join us.

"So can you teleport us there?" Rose asked.

"Sadly, no. All of my energy was drained from the last one and the fight just now. My powers are down in here, remember?" Axel said.

"So were walking back to the entrence?" Violet asked and my legs almost fell from under me just by the word 'walk'.

But onward we went to find Lily, The Wind Guardian. We're not complete without her.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>OKKIE!~ Author's note's thingy's. If u read my ranting shitty news you know that I lost my flashdrive (OH NOES!) BUT NO FRET! I got this! I actually wrote all of this (took ur god damn time too.) So!~ hopefully i'll have the 2nd part in the 3 part underworld series done soon! the 2nd part is Lily's prospective being Sora and the other's <span>prisoner! Keep reading and Keep healthy!**_


	10. Underworld pt 2 Lily's Diary

_**Lily's Diary.**_

I opened my eyes to find myself on a plate of sand with dark ominous clouds all around me. Lightning crashed and the wind seemed to blow from all directions. The wind was strong too but it didn't blow me back at all. I looked around and no one was insight on the tiny palat.

"Hello?" I called out. What was this? Was I dreaming? I never had a dream like this before. My long blonde hair started to blow around my face, my headband! It's missing. I looked down at my feet to see if it dropped.

"Lily." The voice was a boy's, my age. It was dark and suductive, and it came from behind me. I turned quickly to see him.

His hair was as silver as the moon and a bit long for a boy's. His eyes were a perfect green/blue mixture like the ocean itself. He had a yellow and black muscle like tee, shirt with black cross overs his shoulder to make a X like on his chest. His pants were really baggy and blue with black belt like straps at his ankels fastening them tight to his ankles. His shoes were black and white sneaker with yellow straps on the sides and blue going down the tounge ro the tip of the shoes. He also had two black gloves and two black wristband, one hand was holding my headband. Finally he was very muscular, his burly arms were big for a 16 teen year old, and he was beautiful, unlike any guy I've seen in person or dated in that matter. But how did her know my name? Why did he have my headband?

"Who are you?" I asked. He threw my my headband and I caught it. As he responded I pulled all of my hair back once again with my headband.

"I am the dark seed, darkness has over come me with power." He looked down at his hand and clenched it into a fist. "I'm now powerful than anyone is or will ever be!"

I stepped back a step. I could hardly get my next question from my lungs. "W-Why am I here?"

"We're connected, some how." He started to walk towords me and I steped back every step he took forward. I couldn't speak, my throat was clogged by fear. "You're not only the Guardian of wind, you're my Guardian."

I stepped back againand that step was over the plate into the darkness below. As I started to fall I didn't scream i was to scared, I didn't want to get swallowed up into the darkness. Close you eyes Lily, just close you eyes, close them now! So I did just that, I closed my eyes.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Well she doesn't seem like a threat, but who knows, big prizes come in little pakages." A raspy voice of a man said, he sounded a bit New-Yorkish.

"But she was hanging around a Nobody, with three other girls, we could only get her though. We were thinking she would give us some details about the Oganization and all." It was a boy's voice, a teen, again my age but not the same boy. I opened my eyes slowly then fluttered them to see clearly.

In front of me was very short satyr, you kno the ones from mythical times. He was also very plump and the only place he didn't have red hair was his head where his horns were. "She's up." He said, he was the man that talked first.

The boy that talked second was besides the satyr, he had brown spikey hair, eyes bluer then blue and a black, blue, yellow, and red matching outfit suiting for a teenage adventuer. He was the boy that kidnapped me, and he was obviously not from this world. Besides him were cartoon duck and dog also in cool outfits.

I leaned my back and discovered my back was facing the wall and I was sitting on the dirty ground. I was inside the colloseum. To the right and left of me was two giant stadiums made of stone, I could tell it was usually full of al types of people wanting to see a great fight. The arena was in dead middle, it was spacous with four pillers on each corner but not holding anything up. Roman like vases were also scattered everywhere in the arena. I wonder why.

As all of them looked at me I pushed my head back and a scowled appered on my round face. I gave all of them the death glare, not wanting to be anywhere near them or this place. The started to look a bit frightened by my look but then came back to seriousness.

"Who are you?" The duck asked, his voice was raspy, it was so raspy I could barly understand. His facail expression was grim, bad cop?

"Are you apart of the organization?" The dog asked, he look and sounded very goofy, but he seemed to keep smile on his face, good cop?

"When we first saw you a bunch of wind came towards up, can you control wind?" Asked he boy, he just seemed very curious, noob cop?

They all looked at me waiting for answer, I then stood up and they all got into a denfensive poistion. "I am the Wind Guardian, I can control wind all around me."

"Is that you name? Wind Guaridan?" the boy asked.

I turnt my head to the ground and said my name very quietly. "Lily."

"Well, thats Phil," He said pointing to the Satyr. "Donald," He said pointing to the sour duck. " Thats Goofy." He said pointing to the goofy looking one. "And I'm-"

"I don't want your names." I said very sternly. "I want to go back." I was stern and ready to fight, verbally that is.

The boy's face got angry as well. "Whatever, you're not going back."

"That's not fair!" I yelled.

"Life isn't fair!" He yelled back.

"Speaking of 'not fair' you should start training if you ever wanna think of beating Hades, kid." Phil intrupped with a good point if he was gonna face Hades.

"Oh, ok." The boy calmed down and agreed.

Donald and Goofy lead me to the stadium to the right to watch the boy train while they watch over me, so I don't run away or try somthing funny.

The boy got into the ring. "Ok, you gotta a minute and thirty seconds to break every pot, capiche?" The boy nodded. "Ready, Set . . . GO!"

The boy reached out his hand and light danced around it. But what appered from the light shcked me the most. It was a key like blade, but it couldn't be the keyblade, it couldn't have, I mean I never seen I before, so I don't know.

He broke every vase in his way like it was nothing. His swings were lighting fast as well.

Soon there was only one vase and fifthteen seconds on the clock left. He looked at the vase with pride, he was gonna win this easy. He ran towards it and I decided this would be a great time to have some fun. I conjoured up some powerful wind to move the vase severl feet to the left. He ran for it again and tried again and I blew it again, it kept going on for a good couple of times. Donald and Goof couldn't stop me because they were laughing to much. "Three!" Phil yelled, thats how many seconds there was, so I decided I'll let him have it. With a single strike the vase shattered into tiny peices and the clock made a loud monotonus ding. The boy sat down tired and sweaty. He looked over to me looking inocent as ever and his friends on the ground laughing.

"Really?" He asked out of breath. I shrugged my shoulders.

The big doors to my right opened and in walked a man. He was rip, when I mean that I mean BUFF! His arm muscles could probably be the size of my head, maybe even bigger then Iris's little brother Joey, and his head is BIG. He looked like a body builder on steriods, but I don't think someone can get steriods back in this time. I'll describe him toe to head. He has brown sandles that end to his knees strapping all around his ginormous calfs. He wore a brownish-orange roman worrior suit that was like a metal skirt and a sleeveless top with a brown belt with a emblem in the middle. A short dark blue cape fell around his back and two brown wristbands on each wrist. He had a brown headband around his forehead and rusty colored wavy hair. His sparkling baby blue eyes gleamed with such pride, a smile like an angel.

He walked up to the boy and his smile fell into a frown. But first Phil wobbled up to the man and said. "Listen, I gotta take off for a bit."

"Where to?" The boy asked.

"None of your beeswax!" He snapped back. He then walked away out the doors.

The man then turned to the boy. "Sorry guys. The Olympic stone has been stolen." His voice was semi-deep and very polite.

"What!" The boy responded.

"By who!" Donald and Goofy asked.

The man crossed his arms. "We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak and he had accomplices- a bunch of creatures in white."

The boy, Donald, and Goofy nodded to each other and looked back at me with the stink eye.

"Someone you know?" The man asked.

"We think she does." The boy said pointing to me. "Hey, if we get the Olympic stone back, can we barrow it for a while?" He asked.

The man smiled. "Sure." His smiled turned into a frown once again. "By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?"

They all shook their heads.

"Oh, okay." He sounded defeated. Was that his girlfriend or something?

But then a voice came from complete nowhere. "What's wrong your hero-ness?" The voice was sarcastic and mysterious. "Feeling under the weather?" The hero looked up puzzled, as a hand grabbed his shoulder he jumped and faced the man.

This one was taller then the body builder, about a head taller, 7 ft at the tallest. He was big and his skin was blue, the color of a dead body, blue. His fingers were long, boney, and claw like. His face was long with very detailed features of the big long nose, high cheek bones, and round chin. His eyes were round and yellow almost gold like. His lips were black and his teeth were spaced out, gray, and sharped to a very fine point. His hair was made of fire and was fairly short but dancing upwards on his head. He had a blacker then black roman robe that was short sleeved and that ruffled down to the floor.

"You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description, you know what I'm saying." The demonic blue man said with a swing in his voice.

The boy shook his head in realization. "Oh, right . . . Hades, we gotta talk!" His voice was firece and demanding.

The man turned to the boy and plucked his forehead making him fall to his back. So this was Hades, he was weakling.

The man snuck up behind Hades planing a sneak attack and Hades started again. "I came to share a bit of mildly-intresting news: Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg-" The man tried to swing one hell of a punch but Hades disapeared into a puff of fire and black smoke and appered back again behind the man."- went and got herself lost in the Underworld." He chuckled a bit.

The man turned to face Hades once again. "You mean you kidnapped her!" he bellowed.

"Well maybe . . . But why get caught up in the details?" He soudned very sarcastic and so joyed shrugging his shoulders

The man whistled loudly and over the walls came a pure white pegasus flying to the man at lighting speed. It had a blue short main and tail. The tips of its wings were even tinted with blue. It stopped and looked at the man as it pet the horse.

Hades shook his head. "You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um . . . The Blood Thirsty Hydra! I mean If you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen." He said devilishly trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, accidents you cause!" The boy yelled.

"Like I said: details, who needs 'em?" He shurgged again.

The pegasus and the man got into a fighting postion with angry mugs. "You're just a coward!" the man stated.

Hades then dissapered into a puff of smoke. "Ah well, Can't all be heroes." He was gone.

The man crossed his arms in confussion wondering what he's gonna do. The boy walked up to him and he responded to the boy. "You got this?"

"You got it! We're heroes!" Donald said with pride.

Goofy bent down to Donalds ear and whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Junior heroes, Donald." the duck turned to him, looking pissed off.

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest, Hercules." The couragous boy said.

So that was the world famous Hercules, time to get my history on.

Hercules put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'm couting on you."

The pegasus trotted up to the man and the man pet it. "You gotta find Meg." He said. The horse nodded and flew off, everyone except Hercules looking astounded

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Of course as their "Prisioner" I has to fallow them down to the Underworld, at least I would have a better chance of finding the guys. Wait a sec, do I wanna be found by them? They left me to die! Maybe they never cared about me, maybe they just want to get the keyhole and leave me behind! Well can they do it without me? Severs those idiots right for leaving me here. I mea-

"Phil!" They all yelled. Phil was on platform in the underworld from where you just come in. He was knocked out cold, faced down. We all ran to his aid.

"Ooh, ooh." He got up slowly holding his head.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

Phil got up on his hooves and explained. "I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars.

"All dressed in black!" Donald exclaimed. Then they all turned to me with the stink eye once again.

"What's your people's problem! I'm ain't a nobody, I gotta heart!" I yelled back.

"Then what are you?" The boy asked.

"The Wind Guardian, I told you that already stupid." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and went back to Phil. "He's the one who stole the Olympus stone."

"Where did he head off to?" Goofy asked.

"Deeper into the Underworld." Phil turned his head to the two giant doors that Violet pried open with her powers. "He's a bad apple alright. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break."

"Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!" The boy said excited.

Phil turned to them with big happy eyes. "You know someone!" The boy and Donald then got into their fighting positons and Phil slummped in defeat. "Oh, good one . . ."

So after Phil got better and back to the Collosium we were on our way deeper into the underworld. There were many Heartless and they proved they weren't no whimps. Every Heartless they took out, It made me scared to try to run away, so I didn't. Some Heartless would come my way and then I would kill some of my own, not meaning to help these guys in any way. After a while it wore me out, the same with the others.

"Man!" The boy sighed streching. "This Underworld curse is really getting to me."

"It's killing me too." I added.

"We've got to get that Olympus Stone back fast!" Goofy said.

So we went on again, fighting all the Heartless we could. Soon we got to a cae and walked in, but instead of Heartless we found a man in an Organization cloak with his hood up. Axel? He turned to us.

"Ah! You!" That wasn't Axel, but it did sound fimilar.

He pulled off his hood to reveal he was Demyx!

He wagged his finger to us. "Wait a sec . . . Roxas?"

"Excuse me?" The boy said puzzled.

"Roxas?" He said again. When the boy didn't respond Demyx hung his head. "Oh, it's no use."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The boy asked.

"And Lily, what are you doing with them?" They all looked at me.

"Lily?" The boy asked.

"They kidnapped me Demy!" I assured.

"Demy?" The boy looked at Demyx.

"Demyx, And I'll get you outta here, the Organization will probably give me a break if I get you back." He pulled out a piece of paper. "But first back to Roxas."

Back to the organization? What?

Demyx went on. "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition . . . Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one."

"You're bizarre." The boy stated.

Demyx then pulled out a medel wth thunder and coulds etched onto it. The team reacted shocked to it.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx said. He raised it into the air and a light flashed around him. The guy's got into their fighitng postions, the boy with the key like blade, Donald with a staff, Goofy with a shield. Demyx also sommoned his sitar from water in the air and started to play it.

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx bellowed.

Water clones of himself and musical nates appered and slid all around. I decided to sit this one out, I didn't know what brilllent plan Demyx had and I didn't want to ruin it, I knew he was a genius and that he could handle himself. Plus he was 10x as stronger then them because of the stone. But it seemed the team that kidnapped me was winging, taking out every clone and useing some to take out other. After what seemed like 100 clones later the boy lunged at Demyx and swung the keybalde at his side. Demyx flitched at the pain and jumped back.

He started to pant. "Roxas, come back to us." He then started to disapper into the haze Axel would use. Was he leaving without me!

"Demyx!" I cried. I ran towards him, trying to catch him. I got angry and blew a gust at him but I was to late. He was gone. All that was left was the Olympus Stone. I picked it up. He left me, the only one who could save me left. No more depending on people Lily! I have to save myself! I sqeezed the stone and the same light that flashed around Demyx flashed around me. I felt stronger, like I could take on the world. All of a sudden wind blew all around me and blowing the dust on the ground into their faces, I knew I didn't want to face them now. I wanted to think of a strategy, but more importantly they didn't kill me. I turned to the big doors and ran to it. Why does every door in this damn world have to be bigger then life! But this was gonna be easy. I blew wind on the doors which pushed them in (Thank God it wasn't a pull door) and I ran in blowing wind behind me to close them shut. It was a matter of time before they would come in an-

"Lily!" Iris screamed. I looked in front of me and saw her, Violet, Rose, and Axel standing there.

"Lily!" They all screamed. Then all of my friends came up to me and piled onto me for the biggest hug I've ever had.

"We're so sorry!" Violet said.

"We didn't want to leave you, we had no choice! We love you!" Rose added.

"It'll never happen again, promise." Iris reasured.

"Bull." I stated giggleing a bit. But I was happy, really truly happy I was with my friends, Back where I belonged. As the Wind Guardian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Privet! I bet I didn't spell that right haha. So yeah, it took me a long time, but hey, it's longer then a train. (I leik trains -gets run over by train-) Yeah I know i'm not funny, idc. But~ I would appreciate it if you'd review, I'd really love it!~ haha Also we're gettin closer to the new-new chapters, like ones NO ONE has ever seen! Can't wait for that? i know me too.<strong>_

_**Advertisements:**_

_**sailor super-starS**_

_**Little Sweety Pea**_

_****__**Amazing stories, amazing people, check it out!**_


	11. Underworld pt 3

Underworld pt.3

We started to walk, cave to cave looking for a way up to the colosium. But we kept getting more and more lost. It actually came to a point where Axel stop pointing and just started going random directions. The next cave there were Heartless, and the more Heartless we faught the weaker we got. But we had to keep going, for Lily.

About an hour later of continuos walking and fighting we stopped in a cave, just a random cave, just like all the other ones. Violet sat down trying to catch her breath. Rose joined her while I stood up. I walked over to Axel who wouldn't look at me, he would just keep looking forward.

"I don't blame you." He wouldn't answer me. "I know you're trying your hardest, its gotta be tough." He started to look down. "We're gonn-"

"I don't need your pity!" He spat at me.

"Pity!? I was trying to help!" I responded.

"Yeah, lay off her Axel!" Violet called.

"Will both of you shut up, I'm trying to think!" Axel yelled.

Rose stood up. "Just because you're angry doesn't give you the right to be a dick!"

Right before Axel could open his mouth the ground began to shake.

"Violet!?" I looked at her.

"It's not me, swear!" Violet was startled.

The floor then crumbled beneith our feet and started to go down. Axel was the closet to me so I gave his arm the death grip while I reached out to Violet. What should I do? There's not enough water to cusion our fall! I didn't know what to do, my heart was pounding, my mind was racing- I let go of Axel's arm. I then lost all train of thought and closed my blue eyes. The stone beneith our feet became very fine and soft like dirt and as we fell it grouped together to brake our fall.

I sat up in the dirt unharmed. I looked at Violet laying in the dirt with a giant smile on her face, she must have done this, she's so proud of herself. Hell, I'm super proud of her. Rose lifted her head from the dirt glad to be alive. But wait, where's Axel? I stood up and started to search around.

"Axel!?" I called. There was no answer, did he teleport, that mother fu-

A hand then popped from the dirt and grabbed my ankle with the same death grip I put on Axel's arm. My voice became a high pitched scream and I fell down on my butt. Then Red spikes emerged from the dirt as words came from them. "Ehhh, Zombie!" Axel then came out from the dirt with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I hate you!" I screamed still sounding a bit high pitched. We all laughed a bit but then we saw our surrondings.

The room was circler but giant. The walls were grey and dead like everything else but they had dead roots and plants that looked etched into the wall. Long black rods circled and hugged the walls as their blue flames burst. In the front there was a giant-normous door (like all the doors here). In the middle was a dark smokey blueish, purple, tube going up to where we were and sudenly stopped to where the last floor collased. That must have put to much force on the poor floor, darkness is a powerful thing. Around it was a cage like protection with a masive slab of stone with a design of a woman crouching etched into it. The woman look strangly fimilar and what made me really tick was the glowing keyhole in her lap.

"Is this it?" Violet was paying attention too.

"Must be." Axel responded.

When he said that the giant doors opened with such force. Wind blew into the room so hard and quick. We forced ourselves to turn around to find a girl in a grey dress and long blonde hair run in and close the door with the power of the wind.

"Lily!?" I screamed. She turned around to face us. It really was her!

"Lily!" We all screamed. Then we all ran up to her and piled onto her for the biggest hug we've ever gave her.

"We're so sorry!" Violet said.

"We didn't want to leave you, we had no choice! We love you!" Rose added.

"It'll never happen again, promise." I reasured.

"Bull." Lily stated giggleing a bit. But I was happy, really truly happy she was back, we were complete again.

Lily then gasped and pulled away. "The group that caught me! They'll be here any minute!"

"Then we should go, we don't have the energy to fight." Rose had a point.

"Wait!" Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out a strange looking gold amulet. "When I used it, I felt stronger. I went up to the Colosium with them and they were talking about how this amulet makes you stronger."

"It won't hurt to try it out." I said. We all touched the amulet and lifted it a bit up. It started to shine a gold color and the gold shine spun around us. I instantly felt stronger, faster, more myself! I smiled when I saw everyone else feeling the same. Axel was the first to let go and then the amulet bursted with the colors of the fixation of a keyhole it then bursted a bright white light then went back to normal. We all stepped back as it fell to the ground. Everyone looked stunned.

"You don't thi-" I started.

The door then started to open again and we didn't want to face anyone behind there. "Lets go." Axel grabbed my hand and I grabbed the others. I've gotten used to his touch, it's very cold but feeling it so many times I can get ready for the cold when I know he's gonna grab my hand or something. But if he touched me without me knowing I think I would die. We started to fade away from that place so I closed my eyes because if I didn't it wouldn't matter, The only thing I saw when I was traveling was complete darkness.

When I felt the warm sun on my face I started to open my eyes, but when I heard the roar of a monster my eyes shot open. The whole collsium was in ruins. The magnificent golden stautes was crumbled. What was the inside was now in pecies including the wall. As my eyes exaimed everything around another roar exploded my ear drums. A head then peaked over what was left of the wall from the collsium. It was a monster, a reptilian one. It had the skin color of a deep mahogany, a elongated neck, big narrow orange eyes with black silted iris's, and many sharp long teeth in a giant mouth. The spikes on its head running down its neck where a darker color creating a liberty spike mohawk effect on its elongedgated huge head. It started to crawl up the wall, its claws sharp and long. Its tail whipped from behind him, forked and long.

"The Hydra . . ." Violet informed.

"What's its weaknesses?" Rose asked.

"If you cut off its head, it'll just grow three more." Violet said.

"Sick. So aim for the heart?" I asked. Violet just nodded as we got into a fighting postion. Axel could see we wanted to handle this on our own so he made a little snicker and backed up. I can't say I hate him for doing that, I actually respect that he trusts us to do this and get stronger.

As it pounded it's claws to the ground we jumped. We were stronger, faster, more skilled then we were earlier. It felt amazing! Violet took rubble of the rock around us and aimed for his face, blinding the monster. Lily ran around the Hydra's legs slicing its skin with the wind around, trying to knock it off its feet. Rose took fire from touches still lit and tried to burn it from every angle. Finally I was strong enough to get water from the moist air and made a whip from the water whiping it trying to get it back.

But with all of that it didn't seem to be phased. It kept clawing us and trying to bite us. It even some how conjured up a dark fire from the ground that it seemed Rose couldn't control. It would track us down trying to burn us, sucsessfully burning pecies of our legs and arms. As my calf got burnt a bit I held it trying to cool it down with water. I looked to my side where Rose ran towards the hydra head on. The hydra took its large claws and sliced Rose, creating a giant slash in her upper arm.

"Rose!" We all screamed. Rose then screamed as she held her arm in pain. As the blood ran down her arm I knew I couldn't let anybody else get hurt. This had to end. I tightened my grip on my water whip and looked at Lily and Rose. They nodded to me, they could tell what my plan was. As Violet contiuned to hurl rocks at the monster I bolted towards it. As I jumped my highest Lily created a gust of wind to take me higher then I've ever been. I jumped on the Hydra back and water formed around its neck. I took ahold of the whip around its neck and started to choke it into submission. It started to buck around and jump trying to get me off. I held on for dear life knowing I couldn't let go. Get to the heart, get to the heart, get to the heart! I said to myself hoping the others could listen so they could do what I said. As I gripped even harder it jumped once again. I heard a slight tear, I must have started to brake to skin. I couldn't hold on, my grip lossened and I went flying into the air. I screamed as I flaied into the air. What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do!? I wondered in my mind. I then felt a burst of air lifting me, making my landing softer. Thank God for Lily. Without her I ould be dead. As my feet hit the ground my eyes darted to the Hydra. It yelped once more and darted its eyes towards me. It seemed like time had frozen, I was looking into its eyes and it was looking into mine at a safe distance. It then snorted as it started to walk away, trudging over the rubble getting away from The Guardians.

Our eyes darted to Rose who was smiling but in an immense amount of pain. We ran to her as Axel started to help her up.

"Are you ok?" Violet asked.

"It hurts, but at least we won." Rose smiled through the pain.

"We have to go to a hospital, we're all hurt." Lily said. Axel just shook his head and opened a portal.

"No, it's okay. Let's just go back to the shack and I'll take care of you guys." We nodded to him decideding he was the leader and he knew what's best. Me and Violet helped Rose walk as Axel walked in first, us second, and Lily last, watching our backs. I didn't have time to say goodbye, We had to go and take care of Rose now.

Well! That's the end of The Underworld saga!~ It took SO long! But there a reason! Band, friends, and a whole other story! Not a fanfic thou, an actual story! I would like to share it with you!~ It's called An Apple a Day or Ringo no hi. If your a fan of Yaoi and friendships with a bash of comedy you're gonna love this story!~

Beautiful black hair and sparkling blue eyes, Sousuke Kojima represents the Cat and Prince of Heaven's Door All Boys school. Messy blonde hair and bright orange eyes, Lucca Kingolgisk represents the Ram and the School's drunk Idiot. One is a whiny bitch, the other is a cocky bastard. Fate says they can't ever be friends. Lucca is out to prove that wrong...

s/3035372/1/Ringo_no_hi

Reviews are greatly appreciated for both stories X3

Thank you everyone and sorry for such the long wait!~ Stay safe and happy everyone!


	12. Hallow Bastion pt 2

Hallow Bastion

We landed in the room we stayed at last night, everything was the same except outside it was pouring rain. Axel snapped his fingers making a candle burst into lighting the room. We helped Rose to the bed, she was in so much pain for what I could see. Her uper arm had a gaint slash going across it and a path of crimson blood sliding down. She held her arm in pain.

"Gah! This hurts like a- AH!" Moving hurt her, I felt so bad, I didn't know what to do. I looked over to Axel who was besides me and he pulled out a bottle of something florestiant and neon green. Lily noticed it also.

"What's that?" She asked. Axel took off his right glove with his teeth and threw it to the ground.

"Potion." He then opened the bottle and slathered the tip of his long index finger with the green goop. He took Rose's wrist and started to rub the green stuff on her wound. As it touched her flawless brown skin the wound cessed bleeding and started to close up, but it looked like it was burning off sealing her skin back together. I looked at her face, she was no longer in pain but her eyes were filling with awe. It left behind normal skin, no scar at all. As he finished he rubbed the excess on his coat with a bored expression. "Better?" He asked.

Rose looked at her arm, with big burgandy eyes behind sqaure glasses. "That's amazing..." She was speachless.

"What was that?" Violet asked.

Axel picked up his glove and put it on again. "Like I said, it's a potion. You can find them anywhere; its a normal healing thing." Axel smiled.

"Not in Calrity City." I said. Rose then touched her arm again tracing her finger down where the wound used to be.

"You're really cold man. I can still feel ice on me." His smiled faded into a frown. Rose smiled and rose his head to him. "Thanks." She didn't always smile, but when she did she was really greatful.

"Have anything to clean up this blood with, it's kinda making me sick." Lily started to turn green.

"Oh, I'll take care of that." I said. I opened up the window and let some water in and used the water to pick up the blood from the ground wooden floor trapping it inside a sphere of water. I also took that sphere and laid it on Rose's arm cleaning the blood from her arm. I know blood is 70% water, but I don't think I'm able to control blood, not yet anyways, I didn't want to test it either. The metal crismon liquid danced inside the water and I threw it out the window then closed it.

Axel picked up the bottle of potion and handed it to me. "Drink up." He smiled.

"Why? It looks poisioness and deathly." My eyes narrowed looking at the bottle.

"Just in case of internal damage. Just drink a swig, not anymore. I mean unless you wanna die." I rolled my eyes and smelt the tip, it didn't seem to have a smell.

"Does it have any alchol in it?" I asked. The girls laughed as Axel's face turned.

"No, it can't get you drunk you juvinille!" He laughed.

"No! It's just that I'm starightedged and I- Fuck you!" I sighed and placed the bottle to my lips. As the green goop entered my mouth I shoved it to Axel and used both of my hands to cover my mouth. It was truly disgusting, revolting, like a garabage, B.O, moldy, and sewage milkshake. Doesn't sound good does it? My eyes shot open as I forced myself to swallow it, my taste buds couldn't take another second. I let my arms fall and I closed my eyes. The others started to laugh as hard as they could.

"A lil dramatic arn't we?" Violet said between her laughter. I let out a big sigh and took the bottle of potion and tossed it to her.

"You try it!" I bellowed. "UGH! THE AFTER TASTE!" I cried as I held my mouth once again trying not to vomit. Violet laughed and smelt the tip the same as I did. She took a tiny swig and forced the mush down her throat with a disguted look upon her face.

"Did you just feed me chunky dog piss?!" She screamed. We all laughed again. After Violet it was Lily, then Rose, they didn't like it either.

"Why, why, why?" I cried as I shook my head.

"Stop being such a baby, you're cured now. If you we're bleeding from the inside then well now you're not." Axel smiled.

"Please don't tell me that's our dinner for tonight." Lily cried as she sat down on the hardwood floor.

"Sadly no." Axel said as he walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go out and get you guys some food," He opened the door. "It's not gonna be fancy, but it's gonna be something you can live off of."

"Make sure if you can't find any Heartless then sell your body!" Violet told as Axel closed the door.

While he was gone Lily told us about the guys that kiddnapped her; a boy with brown hair and blue eyes was their leader. What I remember of Sora he had brown hair and blue eyes. But since Axel took us, I haven't had that dream at all. So I just don't know right now. All I could think of was I'm starving! Also it just got dark, I hope Axel got something good, I'm REALLY picky. About an hour later, Axel comes storming in with two bags with very little food and a gallon of water. We all clapped praising him, but I was hoping he got something I liked. He sat down between Rose and I and placed the bags in the circle we made.

"What cha get?" Lily said already rummaging through the bags. Axel shrugged as Lily pulled out little baggies handing us each one. Violet opened up hers and a smile came across her face.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly!?" Violet started to stuff her face. The others started to un wrap and do the same but I just looked at my bag with another disgusted look.

"I HATE Peanut butter." I envisized the word 'hate' so Axel would know how much I hated peanut butter, my friends already knew that though.

"Sucks for you." Axel said as he took another bite. My face began to pout. I'm not a brat, I swear. But I HATE peanut butter haha. Axel laughed and reached into the bag. "You know I had TWO bags." He envisized the two as he threw me a breakfest bar. Strawberry, I like strawburry :3 I immedetly went on that bitch. "I was saving them for us in the morning but I'll just have another sandwhich if you're gonna bitch." He smiled to me, I smiled back with peices of breafest bar hanging to my teeth. Everyone else laughed, you know it's hard to believe we were all crying and hurting earlier, now we're happier then we've been thought this whole thing.

We all talked about absolutly nothing for a good hour before Axel was a buzz kill and said it was bed time. Rose was getting ready to lay on the ground but Axel stopped her.

"Nope, you can sleep on the bed tonight, I'll sleep on the ground." She did seem pretty weak still and she didn't argue, she just jumped on the bed. Now I kinda wish I got injured. Violet was laid down getting ready to sleep as Axel laid down next to her. He looked at her as she looked at him like 'what the fuck' are you doing? "Arn't you gonna share the blankets?" He laughed. Violet started to kick him away from her to the other side.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away!" Violet said between kicks.

"Joking, joking, joking!" Axel crawled to the other side of the room.

"You can mess with Lily, but Violet will kill you." I laughed as I threw him a blanket.

"Shut up, Iris." Lily gloomed as she threw Axel a pillow. Axel snapped his fingers and the candle blew out completely.

"Go to bed, ya shits!" Axel laughed as he laid down.

~O~O~

Everyone was asleep. I was laying down but my eyes were shot open staring at the ceiling.

"You need to sleep so you can pull more stunts like you did today more often." Axel said sitting up.

"How did you know I was awake?" I sighed.

"You snore, LOUD." He laughed and I laughed with him sitting up.

"Shut up, I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all now. My adrenaline is at a full high."

"Well that can happen when you face a ten ton Hydra and live to tell the tale."

"I kinda hope more of this happens, it's just that . . . I don't want my friends to get hurt, not like today." I was silent and he looked at me.

"You can never control what your friends do, even when you know it's better if you could . . ."

"Sometimes I wish I could, I wish that they could stay safe and I could protect them forever, ya know. I wish-"

"The Heart is a powerful thing, isn't it? Caring about others more then yourself, You got a powerful Heart, Iris." He paused. "Must be nice having it." His smile was big but I could sense the saddness in his eyes. I stood up and tip toed to the door. As I opened the door I turned back to him.

"Come on, I need to ask you some questions, and we don't need them waking up." He stood up and closed the door as he walked out. As we started to walk down the street the moon lit our way. He seemed a bit tense, I can't blame him, so was I. Each step was loud and each second left the air quieter and quieter.

"So what is it?" He broke the silence. I sighed and looked down on the ground.

"This may sound weird but, what is it like, living life without a heart . . . ?" The question rolled off my tounge but I tried my best to not piss him off. He laughed under his breath.

"You mean a Nobody's life, right?" I stayed silent, he knew that's what I ment. "Without a Heart, we have no real emotion, only the memories of our old Hearts. So if I act happy I'm not actually happy, it's just a sick act my memories carry on with so I can act sane. Saddness, Pain, Anger, Love, Pride, all lies made from what used to be . . ." His words were calm and notolonte, but they killed me.

"Don't say that Axel, you're not a puppet of your old sel-"

He stopped in his tracks and faced me. "You know I can't age either? I'm stuck at 17 until I vanish into the darkness. Yep, don't go to Heaven or Hell. Just vanish into the darkness, the memories of Axel will fade and everything will just blow away. Oh! And how I'm so cold, All of us Nobodies are cold, just another thing that seperates us from Somebodies, people with Hearts by the way. We're just so damn different!" His voice was rasing, he didn't seem to calm anymore. "Remember when we first met when I said you guys could control us, it won't be long till you guys can do that! You all are getting stronger by the day sooner or later all of you are gonna start controlling me LIKE a puppet! Then Ho-"

"AXEL!" I bellowed as I grabbed his wrist and he tamed his words to stop. "Calm down and listen to me." I was silent thinking of something to say, so many things were running through my mind to say. So I said them all. "I'm sorry. Half of this shit is from my actions today, the other half is your fear talking." He blinked, he was listening, I knew that. "I shouldn't of called you a Heartless Monster . . . I'm scum for saying that, But I was scared. You have no idea how many emotions were filling me up. Saddness from losing my best friend. Fear from thinking what could of happened to her. And Anger from thinking you just left her behind. You're the leader and you know what's best. She's safe now beacause of you. So I should say something I should of said the moment we found her. Thank you, Axel." He stayed silent and I went on. "I should of known what kind of emotions you were going through too. Even the one's you're going through now . . . They wanted to kill you, they still do, and if they do, you're scared of what's going to happen. But I'm not gonna let that happen to you. I'm a Guardian and it's time for me to step up. I guard the ones I love and I love my friends more then I love myself. You're my friend Axel, and I'm not gonna let anyone take you away, I promise." His tense hand went limp in my firm grip. "And you cold skin, it doesn't bother me. I've never been effected by the cold. I could stand out in a snow storm in a swimsuit and only get a slight shiver. It just surprises me when you touch me cause you do it out of no where." I laughed a bit and a smile came across his face. He bent down and hugged me, I mean he is freakisly tall while I'm only 5'5" so he had to reach down.

"Thanks, Iris." He said very quietly. Even his breath on my neck was cold, but I didn't care. He was showing compashion that's what was important. I hugged him back with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you, Red head." He released me but kept his big hands on my shoulders looking at me.

"Since you promised me a little something I'm gonna promise you I'll never let you or your friends get hurt, emotion wise also. I know how you girls can get all emotional.~" He sang. I laughed and pushed him a bit.

"Okay, I promise you I won't call you a Heartless bastard anymore, I can't say anything about stupid bastard though." We laughed some more and he let go of my shoulders. After that we decided to head back, we had a big day ahead of us like everyday.

O~O~O

As soon as we came back everything was as it was. I yawned very quitely. "Man, just a simple walk and I'm dead tired."

"I wouldn't call that walk 'simple' and you did use all of your adrenaline in that power speach you gave me." he gently chuckled.

"I'm to tried for comebacks!" I cried in a hush.

"Then go to bed and stop complaining." I grunted and headed to my side of the room as he went to his side.

O~O~O

The morning sun gleamed into the room landing on my eyes. They fluttered open as I looked to my side. Axel was sat up looking at a device in his hands. It looked like a phone or maybe a game device or something I don't know. I sat up, everyone else was still sleeping.

"Morning sleepy head." He said without taking his eyes off the device.

"This is weird, you're never up early." Axel just stuck his tounge out still having his entire attention on the phone thingy. "What's that?"

"Just a little thingy I swiped from the you know who to figure out which world we should go to next, you know, the most poluted with Heartless and shit." He yawned.

"So where to next?"

"Ehhh, its complicated, but we'll get there."

"Lead us to wisdom." I laughed.

"Ok but first you need to wake the others then your training will begin young one."

So I woke up the others and we got ready quickly eating breakfest bars as Axel ate my PBJ sandwhich. When he opened the U.P. or universal pit we all walked in with no hesitation, but with a bit of a drag from our tiredness.

O~O~O

_

OK! Well just to get started on the Nobody shit, I've done some reasearch, and It's proven Nobody's don't age according to the great Tetsuya Nomura, the freakin creator of them bitches. SO!~ I've come to a simple- or maybe not so simple- theory that has spread on the internet. OK! So Nobody's can't age (we got that Iris) but how Ienzo skipped a whole bunch of birthdays was because of the age of his heart, so he's like 9 when he gets attacked but his heart is the age of pfffftttt I say 15, 16 year old. A 6-7 year skip, whatever right. Well~ I thought since little shit can get skipped so much why can't Xhanort get aged- younged like 50,000 years. Like turn back the clock so he can become the sexy mother fucker we know today, well knew, Sora and Riku killed him- KINDA he still lives on in the old guy. What? Problem? Bad guy's are hot. He's on my sexy anime mother fucker list, fap-fap :3 -shot- Back to the theory people, GEEZ! OK!~ So to keep the whole teen thing going I made the hypototis that Lea was 15, and a 2 year time skip. No one likes a older man hanging with children, and in my opinion I don't think he's that old, he looks like a teen in my eyes and has the personality of a teen as well so suck on those big hairy coconuts. Also, I'm gonna make Axel (camly) explain this to Iris later haha.

YES! Next thing on the list! No heart = icy cold skin. This is a thing I MADE so if you look on the interweb you will not find ANYTHING about it (if you don't count this masterpeice I wrote). I made this so Nobodies could be different from Somebodies in more ways, also when you don't have a heart-heart, like the organ that pumps blood NO blood is pumping and that means your fahkin body is cold! I also made this for a Iris/Axel thingy. Iris is the only one of the Guardians who ever really gets used to it, so it adds a friendship towards the two weirdos :D

It's been a long time, GOMEN! It's just that I have band and if your in band you know it takes up all of your time. But i can't talk long, enjoy while i make more! See ya! 


	13. Disney Castle

Disney Castle

As we stepped out of the vortex into the new place I looked around. We appered to be in a colorful new world. A giant bright siliver and blue castle circled us and the area we were in. We seemed to be in the Castle Gardens. Humongous hedges of different designs were scattered. A castle like hedge was in the middle of the circular garden and other hadges desgined as great cartoon like hero's and other things hugged the walls. Great colorful flowers grew all around making the garden complete and reminding me of the bright things of my childhood.

Rose seemed to have been studying as well. "Where are we?"

"Disney Castle. This place has heartless but the castle isn't the sorce of the problem, what's inside of it is." Axel stated.

"The Keyhole?" Lily said lke a smartass.

"Stop. It's another world inside of this world."

"Another world?" I questioned.

"Yep, now lets get to it so we can get this over with." Axel started to walk towards the castle doors. As soon as he took another step a shadow appered in front of him. "I forgot, this isn't easy." Axel kicked the poor little thing as hard as he could making it slam agaisnt wall. It dissapeared in smoke but more started to appear.

"Nothing is ever easy." Violet started to defeat all the shadows around her with dirt from the ground. The more we distroyed the the more appeared.

"Just forgot them! Let's go!" Axel called out next to the door. We ran to the door and ran in quickly.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The inside was shadowed but still very nice and pleasent.

"So where do we go exactly?" Rose asked as she looked around.

"Audience chamber, I think..." Axel looked around with her. He's clueless! Why am I trusting him with the life of my friends again? He led us to down the hallway to a right turn which was lit up by the light of the outside gleeming on the beautiful windows. I could see the setting clearly. We were stepping on red velvet carpeting streaching from one end of the hallway to the other, it was proabably a good two houses length long. The walls glistned like pure white pearl while the golden statues hanging shined from the sunlight. We started to walk down the hall and I could see a small wooden door at the end of the hall.

"That door?" I questioned. I threw my shoulders back shoved my hands in my pockets. I was acting pretty laid back concidering I was kinda excited. This was a totally different thing, a world in a world, who knows what comes our way!

"Nope, it's right here." Axel stopped and turned to his right. As we stopped, we looked over to see a giant door, probably 35 feet tall and 10 feet wide; A door fit or a castle.

"How did we miss that?" Lily pointed out the obvious.

"How are we gonna get in?" Another good point Rose stated.

"Hmmm . . ." Axel studied the door and all around it.

"So I'm gonna take it you've never been to this world." I snickered.

"So far I've only been to one out of the three world's we've fixed up." Axel smiled as he was still looking.

"Let's cross our fingers." Violet crossed her fingers.

"How about you just kick the door down with that super kick of yours?" I said to Axel. He stepped back and gave a slight kick to the bottem and a regtangular cut door smaller then the giant door gentle swung open.

"The kick of a God..." Lily said surprised.

"Did you break the door?" I asked looking at the newly formed door.

"Yeah, Iris. I gave it a tiny kick and a perfect rectangular broke out from it." Axel said sarcasticly.

"Stranger things have happened." I threw back.

"Like what?"

"A spikey haired pyro abducted my magical friends and I in the middle of our camping trip."

". . . Touche."

We crouched and walked in the door shaped hole. As we entered the humongous room it hit us. It was a giant throne room. The room was long and at the end of another red velvet carpet was a giant hole and a throne besides it.

"Another long walk . . ." Lily cried. Axel started to walk and we fallowed.

"Well since it's gonna take us some time to get there I'll tell you everything about this."

"Go." Rose smiled.

"Magic."

"You lost me." Rose frowned.

"Listen, woman." Axel laughed. "This castle is protected by magic, but Heartless have found a way to get past it. There's a place in this castle which holds pure light. The place down there is called the Hall of the Cornerstone, the cornerstone is the pure light by the way. Someone is trying to currupt it and make this world dark."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's a horrible bitch let me go on. But she already got in there so now we gotta get into another world that should be open by now and fix the keyhole."

"We're like secret super hero's." Lily's eyes got big.

"You just got it now?" Violet laughed.

When we got to the hole we could see stairs leading down into the darkness. Axel was about to snap his fingers but Rose raised her hand.

"I got this." She twirled her hand and a ball of fire appeard in her palm. She led the way down.

"You're getting replaced, Axel." I teased.

"That could never happen. Watch. Hoods on!" He commanded. They all put their hoods on and as he put his on he smiled at me. "I'll always be the leader." I put on my hood and sighed.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

We entered the hall of the cornerstone. It was like a cave, dark and ominous. Giant torns and vines moved around the room creepily. Three things out the ordinary; A huge dark sphere with light shaped as a moving atom trapt inside of it on a pedistal, A normal sized black and white door that shined with mgaic and wonder, and two people, a tiny cartoon mouse who was dressed like royality, she was dressed in a perfect tiny pink and red queen's dress and a golden crown. The other was a fairly old man with a white beard so long it almost hit the floor. He wore blue robes and a blue wizards hat. Both of them looked like they just popped from my childhood.

"Who are you!?" The mouse queen ordered.

"Girls in the door, I can't go with you. Once you find the door and fix it you'll come back here." Axel summoned his Chakrums.

"You're not gonna hurt them right?" I was worried.

"I'm not gonna hurt them, once you all get in without them trying to stop you I'm going to go and wait for you guys to come back." I nodded and went for the door, I trusted Axel and my friends trusted me so they fallowed.

"Answer me! Who are you and what are you doing!?" My friends ran in and I stayed behind for a single second to say something.

"We're the Guardians, and we're going to save your castle." I ran into the door of pure light and I could hear the door close from behind me.

Axel is not going to hurt them.

He's not. I know he won't.

I can trust him . . . can't I?


	14. Timeless River

**Timeless River**

The light was blinding. I shielded my eyes with the back of my hand. But my eyes couldn't take that I squinted them as hard as I could. I couldn't move and I couldn't tell if my friends where near me.

"Guys!" I called.

"Iris!" They called back.

"We thought you left us." Lily said.

"Gah! It's so bright!" Violet cried.

"Why couldn't Axel come with us? Where are we?" Rose questioned.

"Tsk, Tsk, girls. Let's be smart here." The strange feminine voice was dark and evil.

"Wha- Who-" I started.

"The great and powerful Guardians are four weak girls."

"Who are you calling weak!?" Rose huffed. I wish I could open my eyes it was painful.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked.

"Me? Oh well I'm Maleficent and maybe I should tell you my plan since you all have no way of stopping me. I plan on taking Disney Castle's precious cornerstone of light and ruling the whole kingdom with an iron fist!" She released a laugh that was crackling and witchy.

"That Kingdom isn't yours to take over! It belongs to the people and leaders of that world!" I snapped at her.

"Yes, but as I see it they don't have a choice. I will take Disney Castle as my own!"

"We'll never let you!" Violet hissed.

"We'll defeat you and save the kingdom!" Rose bellowed.

"I'd like to see you try!" She released another witch cackle before it disappeared into a quite echo. My arms and legs started to tingle like tiny bubbles were hitting them.

"What's happening!?" Lily cried.

I didn't know I could only close my eyes even tighter and hope for the best. I wish Axel was here to reassure us...

It was like the door spit us out and we hit the floor hard thanks to gravity. My eyes squinted from the pain my body just received. I looked over to my friends. They were different, everything was. Everything was black, white, and cartoon like.

"What- What the hell." I looked at my hands to see I was the same.

"I gotta guess since this whole world is a cartoon we gotta be cartoons, ya know." Violet explained.

"Do you think we'll ever be back to normal?" I straighten my back.

"Yeah, once we go through that door again and go back." I looked at our surroundings. A circular land with the giant cornerstone of light in the middle. Trees and bushes hugged the fence separating the land from the open land outside. There was three paths leading to another area but I didn't focus on them.

"Well!" I got in front of them. "Since Red head isn't here I'll be the leader."

"What? What makes you the leader?" Lily sassed.

"Really? Who do you think Axel would want the leader to be outta all of us." I snapped back.

"A pyro like him." Rose snapped her fingers to make a ball of fire dace in her palm.

"Nice to know our powers still work, but it would be me."

"Says who?" Violet rolled her eyes.

"Says me."

"That's not a valid argument." Lily crossed her arms.

"You would get us killed!" Violet sighed.

"I just don't like you." Rose said simply.

"Thanks team."

"How about we settle it like this! Say aye for you think we should do something."

"Aye." I raised my hand.

"It was just an example." Lily sighed. Cartoon noises like horns and springs went off I looked behind me to see a floating window that wasn't there before.

"All that wanna check that out say Aye." I smiled.

"Aye." We all said and we walked towards the window. Lily saw that it had a velvet rope on it so she tugged it down making the curtain part showing us what it had.

It showed the same land we were in, except four windows side by side with different pictures on the top and four different Heartless going into the windows then the windows diapering. Then it showed us getting spit out of the door and everything that happened with us until the argument of the leader argument started. It shined a bright light before the curtain closed and the window disappeared in thin air. I peered behind the cornerstone of light to see the same windows there now.

"All in favor of looking at them." Rose said.

"Aye." We all responded and walked to them. Each of us got in front of one. I was in front of the window that had a cartoon picture of a burning building on top of it. Violet in front of the one that had the picture of that house on top of it. Rose the one with the building construction site on top. And Lily in front of one with a guy laying on a cloud on the top.

"Should we go separate ways? It would make it faster." Rose shrugged.

"Nah, four heads are better than one." Lily reassured.

"We should started with this one then." Rose pointed to the one she was in front of. "You know first to last." Rose's was the first.

"I agree, Aye." I said.

"Aye." The rest said. When we all got in front of the door Lily pulled the rope and a bright light almost blinded us.

We found ourselves on a construction site where it seemed like they were in the middle of building the framing to a fairly large building.

"Whoa." Lily's gray eyes grew wide.

"What do you think they're building?" Rose tilted her head. As the words escaped her mouth a heartless with a black long limbs and the torso of a giant hammer jumped from a beam behind Rose.

"Rose!" we cried. As she turned around a cartoon mouse swung from a rope and kicked the heartless off of the building. It landed on a beam above and waved to us.

"Thanks?" Rose said with puzzlement in her voice. As we looked up on the X beam it jumped off of four more of the same heartless appear and jumped down shaking the platform we were standing on ready to fight. "Let's go." Rose conjured up a fire ball in the palms of her hands and lunged it at a heartless. After a while of fighting with the resources in the air and around us the platform started to shake and go crazy.

"Lily!" Rose looked over to her and she knew what to do. She sent a gust beneath us to make us sable under the wind and not on the platform. With that advantage those heartless didn't have we finished them off easier. As the platform calmed down and ceased Lily brought us down softly. As our feet touched the boards the same floating window appeared. Rose walked up to it and the cartoon mouse ran up to her and started shaking her hand in thanks before waving to all of us and running away. We looked at each other and shrugged before Rose pulled the rope making a bright light disperse from the parting curtains.

"You absolute idiot!" She barked. Everything was still black and white. She sounded just like Maleficent. All I could see was a woman showing her back. She had a staff in one hand and a long black cloak covered her. She had long, big dragon like horns and you could tell from her tone and posture she was pissed. "You've managed to fail at everything!" She turned around to show her face. It was very detailed around the cover that hugged around her face. She had a pointy nose, sharp cheek bones, deep round eyes and a long boney face. "And what's more . . . you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away." The person who's eyes we were looking for looked down but when they looked back up she was closer. She was terrifying. "Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!" She turned around and started to walk away. The click of her heels hypnotic. She snapped a look back at him. "Useless imbecile." She continued on her way.

"But-but . . . but I . . ." The person we were seeing out of stuttered in defeat. He sounded big and grown but still childish. She walked out of his sight.

The bright light came once again and we found ourselves outside of the windows once more.

"Did you guys see that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lily answered.

"So that's what Maleficent looks like." Rose shivered.

"What does it mean, though?" I asked. Rose moved to the next window, the one Lily was at.

"Let's keep on doing this, maybe more clues will pop up." She tugged on the rope and more bright light pulled us in.

My eyes fluttered open to find myself and my friends in a town, a nice, peaceful quite little town. The only thing out of the ordinary was that we were giant. I started laughing as hard as I could I had to hold my stomach.

"This is to much!" I started to march around missing the house's. "RAWR! I IS GODZIRRA!"

"Iris! We need to find out what's happening here!" Rose hissed looking at the toy cannon tower in the middle of the town that was as big as us.

"Get that thing outta your butt, Rose." I snickered. "I'm just having fun." She sighed as Lily laughed with me. I could hear rustling behind me. I turned behind me to see the same mouse giant just like us waving and jumping.

"What is it boy? Is little Timmy stuck in the well?"

"Iris." Rose laughed.

"And Uncle Herb is up there now trying to get him out?"

Violet snickered a bit. "Stop it, that's weird."

"Uncle Herb is stuck now!? But he's to fat to fit in the well. Wait!? Little Timmy won't be able to breath! I'm coming little Timmy!" I cried.

The mouse crossed it's arms and started to look annoyed. I laughed nervously and shrugged trying to seem less guilty. He pointed behind me. I turned around to fine three airplane Heartless.

"Oh little Timmy." I said slowly still laughing nervously. I turned around back to the mouse to find he was running away. We faced the Heartless.

"I got this." Lily smiled. "Airplanes ride on the wind." We nodded and we had her back. She conjured up a gust of wind blowing it at them making the planes go out of control. Thankfully for me there was an ocean beside the town so I could take as much water that I wanted and even more. I wrapped a plane up into a vice grip and finished it off. As all the planes vanished four other Heartless came. They were the hammer Heartless we saw on the construction site. They would use their hammer bodies to bash us taking an abundant amount of damage on us. After a while we got serious and started hitting the Heartless with great force. But nothing seemed to be enough, Lily eyed the canon tower and thought to herself.

"Guy's when I say jump, jump. Got it?" We looked at Lily puzzled. "Jump!" Every single one of us did what she said and we jumped. Lily jumped as well and used wind to push her up and do a back filp in the air landing on top of the tower canon making the canon's go off hitting every single one of the Heartless killing them once and for all. She did a front flip off of the tower in front of us landing a perfect form. "Aren't I wonderful?" She giggled. The mouse appeared out of no where once again and came up to Lily to shake her hand zealously. He waved to all of us before running away.

"I don't know." Lily shrugged with a smile. We heard an abrupt noise from behind so we faced that way to see a new window in front of us.

"Go ahead Lily. Pull it." Rose nudged her. She walked up to it cautiously and pulled it with little force. As it opened light poured out and grew into a large beam.

"Aw, for crying out loud . . . she didn't have to go and say that." He sounded gloomy. "Okay, I might messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless. Why, when I was startin out . . . Oh . . . I miss those good ol' days. What I wouldn't give to go back in time." He sounded like he was about to cry. Poor guy. He sniffled real loud. "What I wouldn't give..." The floor started to glow for a quick second then stopped. The man turned around to find the door we went to this world in. He got closer and put both of his big cartoon like hands on the handles opening the door. Light poured out letting another bright light come out. "Hey! That looks like my-" He was cut off by the flashback ending.

"That poor guy." Lily said teary eyed.

"But most of all did you see that, he found the door!" Violet exclaimed.

"Let's keep looking, we got two more." I ran up the burning building window and pulled the rope waiting for the next quest.

I opened my eyes to find myself at a new place. In front of us was a cartoon building on fire swaying and dancing. The cartoon mouse came from behind the building scuttering around for a quick second before running back behind the building.

"That isn't safe." Lily sighed.

"Who said ever said fire wasn't dangerous." Rose put on a devilish smile.

"Ok, I know what to do!" They turned to me. "Violet and I will put out the fire while you two," I pointed to Rose and Lily. "Will fight any Heartless that come."

"What Heartless?" Rose rolled her eyes. As those words slipped out of her mouth a dozen shadows rised from the ground. "Speak of the devils." She sighed.

"Team Guardian, GO!" I ran towards the building.

"That was disgusting." Violet laughed as she fallowed. I stole water from the ground to help take down the flames, it didn't help that my aim was horrible. Thank God for the baseball star since she was a newborn, Violet, with perfect aim pelting the fire's out with dirt and sand. As we were being firefighters the pyro and anemos were fighting strong and hard against the shadows, they were dropping like flies. As soon as all of them were gone two cartoon cars appeared, they looked like they had a face and stood on their back wheels and used their front wheels as fists. A mixture of fire and wind flew around making the fire bigger and the winds more powerful. The cars were feircful but they were no match. They could land a good hit or two but they didn't make it. As they exploded Lily and Rose had to catch their breath also the fire in the building was easier to take down. When everything was calm the mouse came from behind the building up to me. He took my hand and shook it vigorously. He waved to us and went on his way.

"I need to find out who that is." I laughed a bit.

"Guys!" Lily called. We turned around to her to see another window appeared. We walked up to it and I pulled the rope with little force. The light grew bright and brighter and tugged us into the memory.

Maleficent was back in front of the open door examining it. "Fascinating... This appears to be a portal to the past!" The man nodded.

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing!"

"Stop gawking!" She scolded and faced him. "And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage." He nodded again.

"Kay."

"Now, perhaps I could give you on more chance to redeem yourself."

He folded his hands in thanks. "Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me! So, what do I do?"

"Patience, my dear." She turned to the door once again. "What have we here? Well if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light! Mmm... Now we can take the castle from those fools but we'll have to proceed with the utmost care." The man looked at the symbol on top of the door and the flashback ended.

"One more bright light I may go blind." Rose pushed up her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"A blind Guardian." I laughed.

"There she goes with the taking over the castle thing." Lily sighed.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Violet bucked up.

"Come on! One last window!" I ran up to the house window and pulled it.

We appeared in a quaint little living room that seemed normal. Couches, bookshelf, lights, old jukebox, and pictures. The only thing out of the ordinary was the giant gapping black hole sucking everything in.

"This is crazy, son." I laughed a bit. The same cartoon mouse came running in from the room to the left and scurried around in panic.

"Let's get this done." Rose sighed.

We got a bit closer and a swarm of Rapid Thruster's appeared around the black hole standing their ground not getting sucked in. The mouse jumped in shock and ran away where he came from.

"A little more challenging." Violet smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I laughed.

"Lily, go to the black hole and use your wind to reverse it making it weak." Violet ordered. Lily nodded her head and began at work. "Come on guys, let's get them."

I used water from the air, Rose used fire from candles around, and Violet used dirt from outside from an open window. We hit, bashed, and destroyed every heartless we could find while Lily was struggling to keep the black hole at bay. At the last Heartless we killed it with a single hit which made at the black hole swallow itself and everything was peaceful. The Mouse ran back in and shook Violet's small hand before waving and running off again.

Another window appeared so we walked slowly up to it. Violet pulled the rope to make the curtains part. A bright light pulled us in once more.

The man was now facing the witch, the door nowhere in sight. "Listen well." She commanded. He nodded. "On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle." The man turned his head to the left to look at the door. "But until then their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained!"

"The Cornerstone . . . of Light?" The man was clueless.

"Yes. That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle."

"Oh."

"You know what must be done?"

"Uh..."

"Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!" She walked away. The point of view that was just his moved to show him. He was a big, fat, cartoon cat. He had a cool armor like outfit on but I couldn't tell the color because everything was still black and white. He wiggled his ears in confusion.

"Don't fail her again . . . let's see." His ears pointed straight up. "AH! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" He started to laugh manieicly and started to open the door. "But first, I gotta go get my old boat back." He went in and the flashback ended.

"He's not a smart guy is he." I shook my head.

"He reminds me of you, Iris." Rose laughed.

"Fight me Rose, fight me."

"Guys, We gotta stop him." Lily commanded. We all looked at the cornerstone.

"It's still in once piece." I said. We looked a bit behind to see a figure.

"Hello?" Lily called.

A head peeked from behind. It was the henchmen's head.

"Gah! You!" Violet was startled.

"Who are you's?" He questioned.

"The Guardians! Leave the Cornerstone be and go back where you came from!" I warned.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do?" He laughed.

"We warded you!" Lily bellowed.

He put his hands together and made a ball out of darkness. He threw it at us like a bowling ball and we went down like the pins. As we sat up he started laughing. This guy wasn't a heartless we could easily take care of. He was someone to be taken seriously. We used the elements that we could control to hit him and take as much damage as we could. We couldn't get to close because he would punch us as hard as he could with his giant hands. But when he laid one hand on Violet, that was his ticket to his demise. She was knocked back and she looked up with a low growl. Rocks started to form around her hands making them almost as big as the man's. She started to box him squaring up with him. But with every punch what finished him off was a forceful upper cut that sent him flying. The rocks fell from around her hands and she smiled evily. He stood up and his eyes were watery.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of Pete!" He cried. He started to run away and when we couldn't see him anymore we settled down.

"What a baby!" I laughed.

"Well the corner stone is safe." Rose crossed her arms.

"So now we just have to find the keyhole." Lily rested her hand on the corner stone and it started to glow gray.

"Found it." Violet smiled. The rest of us placed our hands on it and the same bright light flashed. This one was brighter than the flashbacks making us squint our eyes as hard as we could. Then it ceased.

"Thank God we found it that easily." I stretched my arms and looked at the door. "Let's go home." I curved my lips into a small smile. They headed for the door.

"It's too bad home is still far away." Violet sighed. She was right. Our home, Clarity city with our friends and family was waiting for us even if they didn't know it.

"We'll be home soon." Lily reassured.

"Yeah, keep your head up." I placed my hands on the door handles. "Oh yeah! Hoods up." We all put our hoods up in case the two were still there and I slowly opened the door.

I hope Axel kept his promise.


End file.
